The New Digimon
by Pyromon
Summary: After they return to the Digital World, the digidestined go to Gennai's home, and find an old freind, Leomon. He tells them that he followed a new evil digimon called Raptormon from File Island. Can the digidestined defeat this new evil? Read and find
1. The New Digimon Ch1 Pyromon

Writers Note: This story was started before the actual defeat of Myotismon. Anything that is in it that does not match the show is attributed to that.

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 1: Pyromon

The eight children walked up the hill, accompanied by their friends, the digimon. Tai, the group's leader, lead the pack, with his digimon friend, Agumon. Kari, Tai's little sister, walked beside him, with Gatomon following close behind. Gatomon, was a strange digimon, in the fact, that she originally, was one of Myotismons minions. Tai was still not sure what to make of how the feline digimon had ended up changing sides, but he was glad that she had. Following closely behind Tai and Kari, was Matt, and his little brother TK, and their digimons, Gabumon and Patamon. After them was Joe, and Bukamon. Everyone knew Bukamon, as Gomamon, but in their last battle with Myotismon, he had finally been able to reach his ultimate form, Zudomon, and as with the others that had reached that level, he had devolved back to the form that he was in when they first met. Next in line, was Sora, and her digimon partner Biyomon , followed byIzzy and Tentomon, and finally, Mimi and Palmon brought up the rear. They were all headed for Gennai's underwater home, in order to find out what their next move is.

The reason for this visit was simple enough, or so Izzy had told everyone. They would visit Gennai, and find out more information on Kari's crest, and Gatomon's champion form, as well as, hopefully, to get any information on the new evil digimon, that they would have to face next. Reasoning, that the others had agreed with. As they approached the lake the Gennai's house set at the bottom of, the water parted, revealing a set steps, that led further down into the lake. An elderly man stood on a foot bridge near to the steps, and as he watched the kids and digimon approach him, he smiled, and walked over to great them. "I have been waiting for you to arrive." Gennai told them, as they stepped onto the ground "we have much to discuss." And he led them into his house.

******

Demidevimon was accustomed to following Myotismons orders, but now that he was gone, that meant that he was now in charge. But just as Demidevimon was getting comfortable in his new throne, a nasty looking digimon entered the room, and just looked at him. Demidevimon began to tremble in terror, as he recognized this digimon, "Raptormon", was all that Demidevimon could say. As Raptormon approached the throne, the smaller digimon flapped its wings, and got out of its way. Raptormon, sat down in the throne, and smiled a toothy grin, showing off his razor sharp fangs. 

"Hear this," Raptormon began, "I am now in charge around here," he paused for a moment, "and my first order of busyness, is to destroy the digi-destined."

In true cowardly form, Demidevimon landed in front of the throne, and bowed, "It will be done master." He paused for a moment, "And how will we do this?"

Raptormon just through his head back, and laughed, "By taking out the weakest link in their group. Isn't that right Ogermon?"

Demidevimon looked behind him, and saw a large green digimon with a equally large head come out of the shadows, "Yes, I totally agree with you." And both digimon began to laugh.

******

"I have a surprise for you," Gennai told the kids, after they entered the house.

"What kind of surprise," TK asked a bit eager to find out what it was.

"You will see soon enough" Gennai answered them, as they entered the library. In the library, stood a large yellow digimon, with a small sword hanging from the back of its belt. 

Agumon was the first to speak up, "Leomon", and the digimon turned around, to face them. Sure enough, it was Leomon, the leader of the good digimon on Vile Island, where the kids first arrived in the Digiworld.

Leomon smiled at the group, "It is good to see all of you again"

"Why are you hear Leomon?" Tai asked eagerly

Before Leomon could say anything, Gennai spoke up, "There is time for that in a little bit, right now, I have some food ready for you all, if I can get some help to serve it"

Sora, Matt, and Kari volunteered help, and soon everyone was eating. Tai swallowed down a chunk of fish, and then asked Leomon why he had come here again. Leomon put his food back down on his plate, and began to tell his story, "Well, to begin, after you had left Vile Island, things started to return to normal. Digimon no longer had to fear the black gears, or Devimon. We then began to hear about your adventures hear on Sever, how you had defeated Etemon, and got each of your crests and tags." Leomon paused for a moment, "We also heard about the appearance of MetalGreymon, Weregarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, and Garudamon. It was also at that time that strange things began to happen on the Island. It was right after we heard about Birdramons digivolve to Garudamon, that we found out that there was a new evil digimon on Vile Island, named Raptormon. However, we were to late in finding out this information, because Raptormon had formed an alliance with Ogermon, who had taken Devimons place as the leader of the bad digimon of the island."

Matt broke in, "Not exactly the wisest of choices." Everyone had a laugh over that comment, and Leomon continued his story.

"Don't underestimate Ogermon, he is more of a leader than you think." Leomon paused for a moment, and then continued, "It was a short time later, that things started to get quiet on the island. It was only when Whamon stopped by the island, that we found out that Raptormon and Ogermon had left the island for Sever, in search of you kids. I quickly settled affairs on Vile, and Whamon gave me a ride here. When I arrived, I was contacted by Gennai, and given directions on how to get here. When I arrived, he told me that you had gone back to your world, in search of a eighth digi-destined. So I waited here for your return."

After Leomon finished his story and dinner was over, everyone filled back into Gennai's library. "Just how dangerous is Raptormon?" Izzy asked, in his usual trying to figure everything out manner.

Gennai spoke up, "Even though Raptormon has not reached full digi-evolution, he is still very dangerous."

Leomon then spoke up, "But I have heard rumors, that Raptormon may reach his full evolution in only a matter of days." 

"That's bad." Sora said.

"Well, how bad can it be?" Joe asked.

Gennai climbed up a ladder, and pulled an old book off of it, and then jumped down to the floor. He then flipped through it, and stopped on a certain page. He then placed the book down on the table. "Just take a look for yourselves." Everyone gathered around the book, and gasped in unison. On the page, was a huge digimon that sort of looked like a dinosaur, with clothes on. 

"That's it," Said Tai, "Greymon could beat him, no problem." Everyone sighed, and looked away from Tai, except for Kari, who was still new to the group, and Gatomon, who didn't know any better.

Leomon spoke up, "Do not underestimate Raptormon, he is far more powerful than you think that he is."

Mimi then yawned, "Can we talk about this in the morning, I need to get my beauty sleep." Everyone looked at Mimi, and soon enough, TK started up and then Kari.

"That might be a good idea," Gennai began, "you will all need your sleep."

"Why?" Kari asked, as she tried to cuddle up to Tai.

"Because, tomorrow we return to Myotismons castle, and try to find out what Raptormon is up to."

******

Raptormon stood on the balcony, and looked out over the land. 'Soon', he thought, 'I will be rid of those digi-destined kids, and their digimon.'

Ogermon stepped up behind him, "Master Raptormon, all is in readiness for tomorrow."

"Well done Ogermon." Raptormon said, without turning around. "Demidevimon!" He then shouted.

The small winged digimon flew down, and landed on the rail of the balcony. "Yes Master, what can I do for you?"

Raptormon smiled evilly, "In the morning, I want you to lead an attack, on that fool Gennai's home, and then when those annoying kids emerge have your troop fall back, and await my arrival."

Demidevimon nodded, "I will do as you ask Master." And as the small digimon flew off to make ready his plans, Raptormon smile grew more sinister.

The scene was very familiar, as the eight digi-destined, and their digimon sat around the table, that housed their breakfast. The only change, was that Leomon, was also sitting at the table, eating a freshly caught fish. They were all about done with their meal, when Gennai walked in. "Good morning," Gennai said to the group, and they all recognized him. Gennai then continued, "Leomon and I were talking last night, after all of you went to sleep, and we figure, that an assault on Myotismons castle, is the only way for us to stop Raptormon before he establishes his place as the new leader of the evil digimon." A map slid down from the ceiling, in front of the door that Gennai came in from. The image on the map changed, and showed Myotismons castle. "Now this," Gennai began, pointing at the map, "is the entrance that you took to enter the castle the last time that you were there." pausing Gennai cleared his throat, "Now, you will not be able to reenter through it." The image then changed, "But you should be able to enter into another secret entrance on the other side of the castle."

Leomon then stood up, "It is a small opening, that I found on a scouting trip there before you arrived," Leomon paused for a moment, then continued, "and I have returned several times since, to open it more. It should be big enough for all of us to fit through at this time."

"Excuse me," Joe said, caution in his voice, "If you found this passage, then isn't there a chance that Raptormon has found it as well?"

Leomon nodded, "I took the necessary precautions, but there is still a chance that they have found it." Leomon paused, "I know that you are all worried about what will happen on this mission, but I assure you, that it is for the greater cause, not just for my world, but for your world as well. That is why, I am not going to make any of you come with me on this mission, I only ask for volunteers."

Each of the kids looked at their digimon. "I don't know about the rest of you," Tai said, "But Agumon and I are in."

"Count me and Gabumon in to." Matt added.

"Tentomon and I are with you as well." Izzy put in.

"You will need somebody to watch your backs, so Bukamon and I are in." Joe stated.

"You can count Biyomon and me in as well." Sora said.

"How about it Patamon?" TK asked.

"Just try and stop me TK."

Kari looked at Gatomon, and she spoke up, "We're in."

"Well, since the rest of you are going, then I guess that Palmon and I had better go to." Mimi finished.

Leomon and Gennai smiled, and "Then get ready to go, we will leave as soon as we can."

******

Demidevimon hated this job. He was about ready to take over, when Raptormon and Ogermon showed up, and now he was back in the same boat that he was in before they had left for the human world. But at least, he could finally have his revenge against that traitor Gatomon. Suddenly, there was a rupture in the water, and out of it walked a huge digimon, and then the digi-destinedkids. He then turned to his army, "Get ready to attack", but before he could get out another word, he was trampled down by a stampede of digimon on the attack.

******

Before anyone knew what was happening, Leomon had pulled his sword out, and jumped up to strike at something. Tai was the first one to see what was happening, and yelled to the others, "Gazimon, and Nanomon, get ready for action." And with that, all of the digimon jumped up to the bank.

"Time to digivolve everyone." Agumon told everyone, and they all nodded in agreement. "Agumon digivolve to………..Greymon."  
"Gabumon digivolve to………..Garurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to………..Birdramon"

"Tentomon digivolve to………..Kabuterimon"

"Palmon digivolve to………..Togemon"

"Bukamon digivolve to………..Gomamon"

The Gazimon and Nanomon quickly ran away, when they saw the champion digimon standing behind Leomon, except for one Gazimon, who fired an electric bolt at the sky, in an attempt to hit Birdramon and Kabuterimon, only to miss them, and hit another flying digimon, who fell hard to the ground.

Sora quickly ran over to the fallen digimon, to see if it what hurt. Izzy was right behind her, his laptop out, running his analyzer program. By the time he had found the digimon on his computer, the rest of the group had arrived.

"Who is he Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Give me a nano." A moment passed before Izzy spoke again, "His name is Pyromon, he is a Data type digimon, his attack is _Fire Breath_." Izzy took a breath to continue his briefing, when they heard evil laughter behind them. Everyone quickly turned around, and saw that Ogermon, and another digimon, who everyone knew had to be Raptormon, was standing in front of them.

Raptormon looked at them evilly, "So you are the digi-destined, I am not impressed."

"Well, you will be when we are finished with you." Tai yelled.

"_Nova Blast_" Greymon shouted, as a huge fireball came out of his mouth right for Raptormon, and hit it's target.

"_Howling Blaster_" Garurumon followed in.

"_Meteor Wing_" Shouted Birdramon.

"_Electro Shocker_" Kabuterimon followed.

"_Needle Spray_" Togemon finished.

"_Fist of the Beast King_" Leomon added in.

They all waited for the smoke to clear, only to find that their attack had done no good, and both digimon where untouched. "Was that the best that you had?" Raptormon said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "Now try my attack, _Sonic Blast_" Raptormon opened his mouth, and wave emerged, knocking all of the digimon back, and returning them to there smaller rookie forms. Each of the kids ran their fallen friends.

"Agumon, are you ok?"

"No Tai, Raptormons attack drained us. We have no energy to fight."

"Not all of us." Gatomon said, with Patamon and Gomamon on either side of her.

"Ok, Gomamon, your up." Tai said.

"Gomamon digivolve to……….Ikkakumon"

"Patamon, I know that you have only done this once before, but we need you to digivolve." Tai said.

"_Harpoon Torpedo_" Ikkakumon yelled as several missiles launched from his head, and went straight for Raptormon and Ogermon.

"I don't know if I can Tai" Patamon said.

"_Sonic Blast_" Yelled Raptormon, as Ikkakumon was hit by the same blast that hit the others. He then changed back to Gomamon.

"You have to Patamon, you and Gatomon are the only ones left to fight." Tai and Patamon watched as Gatomon charged Raptormon fast and hard, and then got hit and knocked back by Ogermons club. "Patamon, do it for TK."

Suddenly, Patamon started to glow, "Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon."

****

Ogermon looked up at Angemon, as he floated over them all. Taking this opportunity, Matt reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few granola bars, and gave them to Gabumon. "Eat these quick." Gabumon did as he was told, and then stood up.

"My energy is back." Gabumon quickly changes back into Garurumon. "Now, lets up this battle a little." 

"Do it Garurumon." Matt yelled, as his crest began to glow.

Angemon attacked, using his staff as his main weapon. "_Hand of Fate!_"

"Garurumon digivolve to………..Weregarurumon."

Angemons attack struck Ogermon, sending him flying back into the wood, where he landed right on top of Demidevimon. Raptormon looked up, and Angemon fired again. But Raptormon was ready for the blast, and deflected it away from him. "_Wolfs Claw!_" Raptormon looked over, just in time to see Weregarurumon's blast come straight at him, and nail him, throwing him back on top of Ogermon and Demidevimon. Weregarurumon then changed back to Tsunomon, and Angemon reverted back to Patamon.

Sora and Kari helped Leomon up, and they all headed for the spot where Raptormon and his two henchmen lay on the ground. 'It's over Raptormon, you have lost." Leomon said as confident as ever.

"You are a fool to believe that Leomon." Raptormon said, evilly. "For you see, the rumors about me digivolving in a matter of days is false." A huge toothy smile broke Raptormons face, "Because I am ready to digivolve NOW." And as a collected gasp left everyone's mouth, Raptormon began to glow, "Raptormon digivolve to………..Rexmon", and reenergized by his digivolve, Rexmon stood up and looked at the kids, and their digimon friends. "_Capture Claw!_" Rexmon yelled, as both of his arms flew out, and grabbed Agumon and Biyomon, and handed them to Ogermon, who in turn put them into a large bag. He them grabbed Tsunomon, and Gomamon, and then Tentomon and Palmon. 

He was about to grab Patamon and Gatomon, when he was suddenly hit by a fireball. The kids, and their digimon, looked over in the direction that the fireball came from, and saw that Pyromon was up and fighting. "_Fire Breath_" Pyromon yelled again, and shot another fireball at Rexmon and his group.

"So, you think that you are going to stop me, well, think again. _Capture Claw_." And Rexmon sent his arms out again to grab the small digimon.

Tai responded fast, and knocked Pyromon out of the way, only to be caught himself. "Run Pyromon run." Tai managed to choke out, but the small digimon just kept on fighting, slashing at Rexmons hand, and shooting fireballs at him.

"I will not give up digi-destoned, until you are free." Suddenly Rexmons other hand came out, and grabbed Pyromon, squeezing him tight.

"Pyromon" Tai yelled, and then something amazing happened, his Digivice and crest began to glow, and then Pyromon himself. "What, he's digivolving."

"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon"

Shocked by what just happened, Rexmon let go of Tai, and watched as the giant dragon hovered in the sky above them. But before he could say anything, Dragimon let loose its attack on the three evil digimon, "_Lava Flame_" and an immense flame left Dragimons mouth, and fell on them. 

Demidevimon was the first to flee, closely followed by Ogermon, who was still carrying the bag with Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Tsunomon, and Palmon in it. Before running himself, Rexmon turned around, and faced what was left of the group. "You have not seen the last of me digi-destined. I have your main group of digimon, and you will never see them again." And with that, Rexmon ran into the forest.

Dragimon, returned to Pyromon, and landed next to Tai. Gatomon and Patamon walked up next to him. Still shocked by what just happened, all Tai could say was "What just happened here?"

Gennai walked up from under the lake, and stood in front of the kids and Leomon, "So it has finally happened."

"What has?" Izzy asked.

"It was for told," Gennai began, "That the time would come when the digi-destined would be without their digimon for a time, and that a new group of digimon would take their place in history." Gennai looked at Pyromon, "Pyromon here is the first of those new digimon."

"So that is why I had the overwhelming urge to fly this way this morning." Pyromon said, realizing what was happening.

"Exactly," Gennai began, "All of you must now venture out, to find those remaining five digimon, that will help you to get back your friends."

"Then lets go," Tai said, "and find them."

The others all agreed with him, except for Leomon, "Then I will remain here, and try to mobilize all of the good digimon, that way, when you return, our chances will be grater that we will get our friends back, and stop Rexmons evil once and for all." But before anyone could cheer, Leomon left the group, and went into the woods.

"I guess that is our cue to leave as well." Matt said.

"Then I wish you luck on your quest." Gennai told them, as they began to walk in the opposite direction as Leomon went.

As they walked, Tai thought about all the good times that they had with their friends, and swore that they would find the other digimon, and free Agumon and the others, or die trying.

******

"WHAT" Rexmon shouted at Demidevimon.

"That digimon that helped them, is one of the new digimon."

"Then we must stop them from finding the other digimon." Rexmon commented. "Ogermon."

Ogermon quickly ran into the throne room. "What can I do for you Master Rexmon?"

"I have just learned that the digi-destined are looking for new digimon, to help them get back their friends. Stop them, before that happens."

"It will be done my master." Ogermon said, and then left to start his job.

Rexmon walked out to the balcony, and placed both hands on the rail. 'These digi-destined are going to be harder to beat than I originally thought. But I will defeat them, and succeed where Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon have failed.' Rexmon then walked back into the castle.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2 Tigramon


	2. The New Digimon Ch2 Tigramon

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 2 Tigramon  


"Hey, this is Tai. Last time, we were headed for Gennai's to find out more about Kari's crest, and possibly a little more about Gatomon. When we got there, we got the surprise of our life, when we found Leomon waiting for us. Leomon told us about this new evil digimon, called Raptormon, and how he had brought Ogermon to Server. Meanwhile, Raptormon took over Myotismons castle, and sent Demidevimon to distract us, when we left for the castle the next morning. When we emerged from the lake, Demidevimons forces attacked, and everyone except for Patamon and Gatomon digivolved. The battle was short though, and as one of the Gazimon left, shot another digimon, Pyromon, out of the sky. While we saw to Pyromons injuries, Raptormon and Ogermon snuck up behind us, and all of our digimon fired at both of them. But the victory was short lived, as Raptormon proved that he was tougher than he looked, and countered with his _Sonic Blast_, which returned everyone back to their rookie stage. Gomamon digivolved, and continued the attack, as I convinced Patamon to digivolve, and help out. When Ikkakumon was defeated, Patamon digivolve to Angemon, and continued the attack. Meanwhile, Matt gave Gabumon some food, and he managed to change back into Garurumon, and then digivolved into WearGarurumon. It looked like the battle was over, until Raptormon digivolved to Rexmon, and captured all of the digimon but Patamon and Gatomon. That is when Pyromon joined the fight, and something strange happened, I made him digivolve to Dragimon. Dragimon was able to fight off Rexmon and Ogermon, and they escaped with Agumon and the others. It was then that we found out that we needed to search for new digimon to help us rescue our friends, so we set off to find these new digimon, while Leomon rallied together all of the good digimon to battle Rexmon, and save our friends."

******

The castle was darker than usual, as Demidevimon flew through the hall that led to the throne room, where his new master, Rexmon awaited the report of his latest scheme to get rid of the digi-destined and their chances of getting their friends back. As he entered the throne room, he saw that Rexmon was not in the throne, but once again out on the balcony. 

The small digimon flew out to the balcony. "Master," Demidevimon started, "the project that you ordered us to begin work on is nearly completed."

"Excellent," Rexmon began, "Soon those brats will be no more, and I will rule the Digital World." He then began to laugh historically.

******

It had taken them almost three days, but they had finally left the forest, that they had entered back at the lake. The eight digi-destined and their three digimon Patamon, Gatomon, and the newest member of the team, Pyromon, were now in search of the six new digimon that Gennai had told them about. Pyromon, was the first, and had taken Agumons place, as Tai's partner. None of them could believe that only three days had passed since Agumon, Biyomon, Tsunomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon had been captured by Rexmon and Ogermon.

Tai led the group out of the forest, followed by his sister Kari and her digimon, Gatomon, and Pyromon, who was flying just above them, then came Matt and TK with Patamon, then Izzy, Sora, Joe, and bringing up the rear, as usual, was Mimi. Suddenly, Sora's crest floated out from under her shirt, and floated in front of her, glowing. Izzy watched with interest, "Now that's odd."

"What do you mean?" Asked TK.

"Our tags have not done anything like that since we found all of the crests." Izzy explained, he then thought for a moment, "It might mean that we are getting close to Sora's new partner."

"How do you figure that?" Sora asked.

"Well, remember when we were searching for Kari, and when we finally found her Digivice, how Myotismons goons all had copies of Kari's tag?"

"They all glowed when they were near to Kari's Digivice." Joe said.

"Exactly," Izzy began, "Well, I surmise that the crests act as a type of tracker, whenever we need to find something that it is connected to."

"So you are saying, that our tags will lead us to our new digimon partners?" Matt asked.

"Precisely. Just as I believe that when we return to Rexmons castle, they will lead us to our friends." Izzy explained.

While this conversation was going on, Tai was looking through his monocular, over the lay of the land, when he spotted something that he thought that he would never see again, "Hey everyone, check this out." Everyone looked at Tai, and then rushed over to him.

"What is it Tai?" Kari asked her big brother.

"Something that I thought that we had seen the last of, a black gear."

"Are you sure Tai?" Sora asked, a little concerned.

Tai looked through his monocular again, "No doubt about it, that is a black gear, and it looks like it is going to land in the middle of that clearing out there."

Sora moved up to where Tai was standing, "Then that means that there is some poor digimon, that is going to become one of Rexmons unwilling servants."

"Tai," Kari asked, "what exactly does a black gear do?"

Tai looked at his sister confused for a moment, until he remembered that Kari had only just came to the Digiworld. "Well," Tai began, "the black gears, are some sort of device, that turns good digimon into bad ones." Tai looked at the area where the gear had landed again, "We first encountered them when we fought with Devimon, and they did a lot of damage. He even turned Leomon against us."

"Yeah, those black gear are bad news," Matt put in, "but thankfully they are no match for our Digivices."

Kari pulled out her own Digivice, and looked at it. "This thing has that much power?" She asked.

"Yes it does," Joe put in, "But if you don't mind, one black gear usually means that more are in the area, so I think that we should get out of here, and try to find Sora's digimon."

Nobody could come up with an argument for that, and they continued on, following the glow of Sora's Crest of Love.

******

Ogermon appeared in front of Rexmon, and began his report, "I witnessed the gear fall into a clearing near to where our scouts said that they had spotted those kids."

"Then it is only a matter of time before they come up to my latest solder." Demidevimon flew into the throne room, and nodded to Rexmon. "Keep me apprised of the situation Ogermon." Rexmon said, and then switched off the image. He then looked at Demidevimon, "So we are ready to proceed?"

"Everything is ready Master." The small digimon reported.

"Excellent." Rexmon said, as he stood up and walked out of the throne room, with Demidevimon close behind him. They trekked through the castle, until they had come up to some sort of torture chamber. Inside of the chamber, hung six digimon. Rexmon walked up to one of them, "Your friends don't know when to quit do they, Agumon."

Agumon looked at Rexmon with anger in his eyes, "You will find that they are full of surprises Rexmon."

"So I have seen." He then walked in front of Tsunomon, and suddenly grabbed him by the horn, and pulled him away from the wall. Tsunomon screamed in pain. "How pathetic," Rexmon said, with a hint of amusement, "It is amazing, that you were able to defeat Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. Especially, in such week forms." Rexmon then let Tsunomon's horn go, and he slammed back into the wall.

Biyomon was enraged by this, and attempted to get loose from her chains, but only succeeded in drawing Rexmons attention. "And I take it that you want to, how your friends say," Rexmon pretended to think for a moment, "Get a piece of me."

"You bet I do" Biyomon said, "I am not afraid of you Rexmon."

"Brave words little digimon," Rexmon brought his claw up, and brought it down across Biyomons face, leaving a large scratch mark, "But utterly useless." Rexmon then grabbed Biyomon, and pulled her towards him. He then turned to the other digimon, "See now what happens to those that oppose me." His hand then began to glow, and he began to pump energy out of Biyomon, till she devolved back into Yokomon. Rexmon then threw her little body against the wall, and left her there, as he left the room.

When the door slammed shut, Yokomon let out a low groan, and looked up. "Are you ok Yokomon?" Palmon asked.

"I think that I will be fine," Yokomon said in response, "Or at least I will, when I digivolve, and get my wings around Rexmons throat."

"Now you are starting to sound like Biyomon again already." Tentomon said.

"Just hold out everyone," Agumon said, "Tai and the others will come to get us, I just know it."

"I hope that you are right" said Gomamon, "Because if you are wrong, it is going to be very bad for us all."

******

Sora suddenly stopped, and hunched over, placing her hands on her knees. Matt and TK ran over to her, and soon were joined by the rest of the group. "Are you ok Sora?" Mimi asked.

"I think so," Sora said, "I just had this intense feeling of pain." Sora then stood back up, and everyone gasped, as they saw her crest. Sora then looked down at it, and found that the heart on it was in two halves. "It must mean that something has happened to Biyomon." Tears began to form in Sora's eyes, as a lour roar came from in front of them.

All of the kids looked up, as saw what appeared to be a Stegosaurus walking on two legs in front of them. "Don't worry, it is a friend of mine," Pyromon said, "His name is Spikemon."

Izzy began to pull out his computer to check his analyzer, when Spikemon charged them. Everyone jumped out of the way, except for Gatomon, who jumped up, and landed on Spikemons back. It was then that she saw it. "Hey," She yelled back to the rest of the group, "I think that I found the gear that you were talking about before." But before she could say anything more, Gatomon was thrown off of Spikemons back, and right into Kari's arms.

"_Boom Bubble_" Patamon yelled.

"_Fire Breath_" Pyromon added in.

Both attacks hit home, but neither one did any good to destroy the black gear. Spikemon then charged again, this time at Sora. Tai tried to reach her, but was to far away, but then suddenly a yellow and black blur went in front of Spikemons path, and Sora was gone. Spikemon rammed into a tree, knocking it over.

Everyone looked around, and finally spotted Sora, up in a tree with a yellow and black feline digimon, that looked like it had small wings on it. "Who is that?" Tai asked.

"That is Purrmon," Gatomon said, "She is an aerial feline that can move at incredible speeds. She is also very clever, and has a heart bigger than a Whamon."

Purrmon then jumped down to the ground, and charged at Spikemon, she jumped up, and began to spin in midair. "_Tail Slash_" she yelled, as her tail came down hard on the larger digimons armored back. She then jumped back, and landed near Mimi and Kari, who had taken shelter behind the fallen tree.

"Stay down you two, I am going to try to lead him away." Purrmon got no arguments from the girls, as she jumped away from them.

Sora watched this up in the tree, and took a moment to look at her crest, which was glowing. Realizing what this meant, she quickly climbed down the tree, and ran over to Tai. "She's the one Tai."

Tai looked up at Sora, and then at her crest, which was glowing. They were interrupted though, when Purrmon jumped in between them, and grabbed both of their arms. "This is no place for you digi-destined to be right now." And without another word, she leapt into the one of the trees with Tai and Sora along for the ride.

They then heard Spikemon yell "_Spike Attack_" and saw several large spikes hit the tree that was behind were they were just at.

Tai's Digivice began to glow, "Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon." He then saw Dragimon fly over top of them all.

"I have to help him," Purrmon told Tai and Sora, "Stay here." And she jumped back down into the battle, only to emerge again with Mimi and Kari, then Matt and Izzy and finally, Joe and TK.

"Be careful Purrmon." Sora yelled, as her Digivice began to glow.

Purrmon landed on the ground, and rushed into battle. But before she could reach the battle, Purrmon stopped, and started to glow. "She is the one," Sora said, "She is digivolving." 

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon."

A larger cat stood where Purrmon stood. She still had the wings, but other than that, she looked like some sort of supper tiger. Izzy pulled out his computer, and accessed his analyzer, "Here she is, Tigramon." Izzy read out loud "She is a flying cat digimon, of the data type. Her main attack, is the _Blue Fire_, which is hot enough to melt a metal beam in just a few seconds." Everyone then turned their attention to the battle.

"Tigramon," Dragimon called down from above the trees, "Distract him, and I will go for the gear on his back."

"You got it Dragimon" Tigramon responded. She then looked at Spikemon, and opened her mouth, "_Blue Fire_". The flame hit Spikemon, and he stumbled back.

Dragimon took this opportunity to get rid of the gear, "_Lava Flame_" and a fireball leapt out of his mouth, and hit the gear on Spikemons back, incinerating it. Dragimon then reverted back to Pyromon, and Tigramon reverted back to Purrmon.

Pyromon quickly went to his friend, "Are you ok big guy?"

"I think so little buddy." Spikemon said, as he was helped up, "What happened?"

By this time the kids had climbed down from the tree, and were all gathered around the large digimon. "You were being controlled by a black gear. But now that it is destroyed, and you are back to normal now." Izzy told Spikemon.

"I am sorry about attacking you, If there is anything that I can do to help you out, just let me know, and I will do it."

Tai thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers, "A friend of ours, Leomon, is putting together a strike force, to fight against Rexmon, and the other evil digimon."

Spikemon thought about it, "Then I will go and join this group." 

******

"THEY DID WHAT?" Rexmon yelled at Demidevimon.

"They defeated the black gear that we sent out," Demidevimon repeated to Rexmon, "And they found another one of the six new digimon."

Rexmon settled back in his throne, and looked out the door to his balcony. "And to make matters worse, I have heard reports that that fool Leomon is putting together a strike force that he will lead against me when the digi-destined return with their new digimon." Rexmon paused for a moment, "We must stop those blasted kids, no matter the cost. I want the black gears released, as soon as they are finished. By the time that I am done, every good digimon on Server will be fighting on my side."

"It will be done Master." Demidevimon said, and then flew off to carry out his orders.

******

"So let me get this straight," Purrmon said, "your partners have been captured, and you are on a quest to find those six digimon that were prophesized will become your new partners, in order to take in Rexmon, and Ogermon."

"Yeah, that about sums it all up." Matt said, as he stoked the fire that they had built when night fell.

"And that was the reason that I digivolve before?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "apparently, you and I are to be partners, until we can get Biyomon and the others back. Will you please help us?"

Purrmon looked up at the night sky, and then back at the group that was awaiting her decision, whatever that would be. "Well, I guess that I have no other choice, especially, if this is the path that destiny intended for me to walk. Count me in."

*******

"Finding Purrmon, has brought us one step closer to getting Biyomon and the others back, but there are still four other digimon out there that we need to find. And what has Rexmon got in store for us in the future, we will never know. But what we do know, is that we are once again becoming a team. And when we find those other four digimon, we will return to Rexmons castle, and rescue our friends, we will face Rexmon stronger than ever."

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Leathermon's Swamp


	3. The New Digimon Ch3 Leathermon's Swamp

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 3: Leathermon's Swamp

"Hi, This is Sora. We had been wondering through this forest after we had left Gennai's home, and had found no trace of the remaining five digimon, when my crest began to glow. While Izzy was telling us one of his theories, Tai spotted something that we had hoped we would never see again, a black gear. Meanwhile at Rexmons castle, he paid Biyomon and the others a visit. Before he left, he drained Biyomons strength, and she reverted back to Yokomon. Through my crest, I felt the pain that Biyomon was in, and that is when we met Spikemon, who was one of Pyromons friends, and as we would soon find out, being controlled by the black gear that we had seen. He began to attack, and when he charged at me, I found myself suddenly in a tree, thanks to Purrmon, who turned out to be my new digimon. Pyromon and Purrmon both digivolved into Dragimon and Tigramon, and were able to destroy the black gear, and return Spikemon to his old self. He then left to join up with Leomon, while we explained to Purrmon, what had happened, and she agreed to join our group. I just hope that Biyomon is ok."

******

The night air of the Digiworld was cooler than usual. But that was because of the Ice Caves. Leomon stood at the entrance to the caves, which served as the temporary headquarters for his strike force. The previous day, Leomon had gone to Gennai's home, and was able to contact Vile Island, so that the good digimon there could also help the digi-destined defeat Rexmon, and rescue the digimon that he had trapped in his castle. Leomon heard a footfall behind him, and turned around to see Spikemon had come out of the cave. 

When Spikemon had joined up with the group almost a week ago, he had brought news that the digi-destined known as Sora had found her new partner, Purrmon, and that they were now searching for the third new digimon, that would help the kids recover their friends. But he had also brought along some bad news, namely the fact that Rexmon had been able to reproduce Devimons black gears. "What are you staring at Leomon?" Spikemon asked.

"Just looking at the stars." Leomon responded, "Unimon, the oldest of digimon, once told me that the stars often hold many answers. If you just open your heart to their words, all you need to do is ask."

"Unimon sounds like he is very wise." Spikemon said.

"He is my friend, he is." Leomon responded, as Spikemon stepped up next to him, and stared up to the sky.

What he saw, was not any star, or anything else that he could recognize. He looked closer, and saw what it was, a black gear. He then saw another one, and then another one, and more still, twenty in all he figured. He looked at Leomon, who had obviously saw the gears to. Spikemon looked back up to the sky, "This looks bad."

"Yes it does. I just hope that the digi-destined are ok." Leomon said out loud.

******

Rexmon watched with great pleasure, as his plan came to life. He watched from his balcony, as black gear after black gear was launched from his castle, and knew that it would be only a matter of time before those annoying kids came across his new army, and were destroyed forever. Just then Demidevimon floated down from above. "Master, Ogermon has contacted you."

Rexmon waved his hand, and Demidevimon moved out of his way, and two Gazimon came into the throne room, carrying a large mirror. They stopped in front of Rexmon, who had taken a seat in his throne, and he looked deep into the mirror. His reflection was then replaced by Ogermons image. "Report" Rexmon told the other digimon.

Ogermon cleared his throat, "Several black gears have done their job on good digimon in the area that I am in. So far, ten new recruits have joined in the search for Leomon, and his group, but to no luck."

"And what of the digi-destined?" Rexmon asked.

"I have gotten a report," Ogermon began, "that has some hope in it. They are headed for Gekomon Swamp, where at least one if not two black gears have landed."

"Excellent." Rexmon said, "continue the search for Leomon and his group." Ogermon nodded, and then his image faded away. Rexmon then gestured for the Gazimon to take the mirror away. 

When they had left, Demidevimon flew to the throne, and landed in front of it. "Is there anything that I can do master?" The small digimon asked.

"Yes," Rexmon responded, "you can leave me alone, so that I can plan my next move."

Demidevimon flew out of the room, and the door closed behind him.

******

Everyone sat around a small fire, eagerly awaiting Matt to finish the soup that he was cooking, and trying to figure out what his or her next move should be. "We don't have very much of a choice, when it comes to ways to go," Gatomon said, "About a mile or so ahead, is a swamp. It is to big to go around, so we don't have much of a choice, but to go through it."

"Are you crazy?" Mimi asked, "Do you expect me to go through a smelly stinky swamp? Not to mention that I can't swim."

"We know that Mimi," Sora said, "but all that we need is to build some sort of raft, and we can get across with no trouble."

Matt looked up at his friends, and then looked around, "Well, at least we have plenty of material to use for the raft."

"I bet if Gomamon was here," Joe began, "he would call on a bunch of fish to carry us to the other side of the swamp with no trouble." Joe then lowered his head, and closed his eyes.

Kari walked up to him, and placed her arm around his neck. "We all miss them Joe." Kari told him in a reassuring voice, "But we have to hope that we will find the other four digimon, so that we can rescue them."

Joe looked up, and suddenly Kari gasped, and they both looked down at Joe's crest, which was glowing. "That's odd, it wasn't doing that a minute ago."

"That's because I just came into the area." A voice said behind them.

Everyone tuned around, and looked at a small digimon, that looked like a small alligator. "Who's that?" Tai asked Pyromon.

"That is Leathermon" Pyromon said, "He is a rookie water digimon, with great speed and agility, both in the water, and on land." 

Leathermon walked up to the group, and looked at them. "So you are the digi-destined. I can't say that I am very impressed, but anything is better than nothing."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked.

Leathermon looked all around, "Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you are hear, but I was expecting a little more than a group of children, with only four digimon traveling with them." Leathermon paused for a moment, "Not exactly the group that I heard defeated Myotismon, and Etemon, but I guess that you will have to do."

"For what?" Izzy asked.

"A few digimon in this swamp have started to act really weird." Leathermon began, "it is almost as if something has changed them completely around."

"What do you mean completely around?" Purrmon asked.

"Well," Leathermon began, "they are all normally peaceful digimon, and they are now attacking others that they come across. They also have some sort of gear type thing sticking out of them."

"A black gear!" Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Matt all said in unison.

"Yeah, I guess that you could call them that." Leathermon said.

"Then Lets get going." Tai said, and then looked around at his friends.

"It's to dangerous now." Leathermon said, "It would be best to wait till morning, and then go."

******

Gomamon watched the door to the cell that they were in, as his fish friends continued to try and pick the lock on the chains he was attached to. Palmon at the same time was using her _Poison Ivy_ vines to try and pick her own lock. Finally, Gomamon heard what he was hoping to hear, a click on his chains. He then jumped down to the floor, and ran over to were the key to the other chains were hanging, and grabbed them. Gomamon quickly ran back to his friends, and unlocked their chains, all except for Palmon, who had picked hers just after he had.

Agumon opened the door, and looked out into the passageway, he then turned back to the others. "It looks like it is clear. Palmon and Gomamon, help Tsunomon and Yokomon. Tentomon take the point, and I will bring up the rear." Agumon then paused, "With any luck, we will make it out of the castle, before Rexmon finds out that we are gone, and we can then join up with Leomon and our friends." The other four digimon nodded in approval, and Tentomon led the way out of the cell.

Tentomon flew for a few minutes, before he spotted a way out. "Hey, there is a vent shaft of some sort here. I believe that it will lead us outside." And all six digimon climbed into the shaft, and began their trek to find the outside of the castle.

******

Everyone was asleep, except for Leathermon, who had volunteered to stand watch, and Sora, who could not even fall asleep. Finally, she stood up, and went over to a rock that was nearby, and sat down on it, staring into the starry sky. She then closed her eyes, and thought back. Her thoughts were interrupted though, by a noise that that came from behind her. She turned around, and saw that it was Tai. 

Tai rubbed his eyes, and stepped up to her. "Can't sleep?" He asked, just before he let out a huge yawn.

"No!" Sora responded, "I can't get what happened the other day out of my head."

"You mean just before we found Purrmon?" Tai said as he took up a seat next to Sora.

Sora nodded, "Ever since then, I have been remembering when the things that have happened to us since we arrived in the Digi World."

"Memories about things that we have gone through with our digimon I bet."

"Exactly." Sora said, "Like the time when we first arrived here, and met up with our digimon for the first time, as well as Kuwagamon**, **and how we found out about their****ability to digivolve into bigger digimon."

"And then," Tai added in, "how we found out that they could get even bigger."

"Yeah, and then when we learned about Devimon, and his black gears, and how they could turn good digimon into bad ones." Sora put in.

"Yeah, we sure have been though a lot since we first arrived." Tai then looked over at Sora, and found that she had her face in her hands, and she was starting to cry. He placed his arm around her, and gently pulled her to him, resting her head against his shoulder, and it was in that position that both of them fell asleep in.

******

"I hope that Sora is ok." Yokomon said.

"Matt too." Tsunomon added.

"We can't give up hope that we will find a way out of here, and then find our friends." Agumon told them. They had all stopped for a moment, so that they could try to regain at least some of their strength so that they could move on. Tentomon, who had gone ahead to scout out where they could go, was now coming back. "What did you find Tentomon?" Agumon asked.

"We still have a ways to go before we reach the outside." Tentomon reported.

Agumon considered this for a moment, "Ok, we will stay here for another ten minutes, then get moving again, just in case Rexmon has found out that we are gone." All of the others agreed with Agumon.

******

It was morning, and the digi-destined and their digimon, were all eating some berries that Gatomon and Purrmon had gathered. After they had eaten, the group started out for the Gekomon Swamp. As they approached the swamp, they could all hear horns going off. "Now why does that sound familiar?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"Those are Gekomon." Leathermon said, as he led them to the edge of the water. "This swamp is full of them. They are a main attraction for other digimon to travel through it."

"Gekomon," Mimi said, "now where have I heard that name before?"

Joe walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Those where the digimon that served you hand and foot at Lord Shogungekomon's castle."

"Oh, that's right." Mimi said.

Ignoring the conversation all together, Izzy looked over the vastness of the swamp, and then turned to Leathermon, "So, how do we get across the swamp?"

Leathermon just looked at Izzy, and let out a small chuckle. Confused, Izzy was about to ask him why he was laughing, when Leathermon walked over to some bushes, and pulled them out of the way. Everyone walked over to the bushes, and looked at what he had uncovered, and found a well taken care of boat. Leathermon looked at the digi-destined, and their digimon, "Did you think that you are the only ones that ever needed to get across the swamp." And everyone started to laugh.

"Ok," Tai began, "Pyromon, Purrmon, and Patamon will be our scouts, and warn us to any evil digimon, or black gear controlled digimon, while the rest of us ride on the boat through the swamp." Everyone nodded, and led by Pyromon, Purrmon and Patamon took to the air, while the rest of the group, except for Leathermon, climbed into the boat, and cast off.

Standing at the bow of the boat, Tai was looking though his monocular, trying to spot anything that would give them a clue as to where Leathermon was taking them. Izzy and Matt walked up to him. "Tai," Matt began, "Izzy and I have been talking, and we think that you should consider choosing a second in command."

Tai looked at his friends, "Why?"

"Because," Izzy started, "when you left the Digi World that first time, our group fell apart without your leadership."

"Izzy is right," Matt proclaimed, "we need to have that stability at all times, whether you are here or not."

Sora, who had heard the entire discussion, walked up to them, "They do have a point Tai."

Tai thought about what they all had said, "You are right, I think that it is time that I did that." Tai resumed looking through his monocular, as he continued to speak to the others, "Tell you what, I will choose somebody now, as a temporary second on command, and then at the end of our quest, I will pick somebody to take the position full time."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Matt said.

"So who is it going to be?" Sora asked.

Tai appeared to think for a moment, and then turned back to his friends, "For now, there is only one of you that constantly keeps me on my feet, and that is you Matt." Tai then reached out with his hand, and Matt took it firmly in his.

Just then, Pyromon and Purrmon flew back to the boat, panting as if out of breath. He landed in front of Tai; "We spotted one, just ahead."

Leathermon jumped into the boat, slashing water all over Mimi as he did so, "Hey, now I am all wet."

"You sure are." Joe commented under his voice.

Paying no attention to Mimi or Joe, Leathermon walked over to Pyromon, "Who did you see?"

"One of the black gear controlled digimon." Pyromon told him.

Leathermon then jumped back into the water, and swam behind the boat, and started to push it at a great speed, until everyone could see the battle that Purrmon and Patamon were engaged in, with a large fish type digimon that reminded them of a dolphin.

"_Boom Bubble_" Patamon yelled, and then released his attack at the other digimon.

Tai turned to Izzy, who already had his computer out, and was looking up the digimon. "Here he is," Izzy proclaimed, and everyone gathered around him, "that is Snoutmon, he is a fully evolved digimon, that uses an attack called _Water Blaster_." 

Everyone then turned back to the battle, and saw that Snoutmon had knocked Purrmon back hard. "Purrmon!" Sora yelled. Purrmon then began to glow.

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon."

Tigramon recovered from the attack, and lunged back at the other digimon. "_Blue Flame_" Tigramon yelled out, as she released her attack, which struck home, but did not phase Snoutmon one bit. 

"Tai," Matt began, "we won't defeat him unless Pyromon and Patamon digivolve."

Tai looked at Matt, as if to say 'no kidding', and then turned to Pyromon and Patamon, "Quick, both of you digivolve, and try to knock out that gear." Both digimon nodded.

"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon."

"Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon."

Both champions flew into battle, and Joe then noticed that Leathermon was also going right at Snoutmon. Leathermon then snuck up behind Snoutmon, while the other's had him occupied, "_Tail Whip_" Leathermon yelled, as his tail extended out, and rapped around Snoutmons legs, tripping the larger digimon. 

But Snoutmon recovered quickly, "_Water Blaster_" Snoutmon shouted, as he let loose a powerful stream of water at the other digimon. Leathermon was then sent flying back into the boat, where Joe caught him, knocking them both into the water.

Dragimon took this chance, and attacked, "_Lava Flame_" Dragimon yelled, spitting out a huge fireball at Snoutmon. 

"_Hand of Fate_" Angemon followed.

"_Blue Flame_" Tigramon finished.

All three attacks hit home, but none of them were able to destroy the black gear.

"_Star Attack_." And suddenly, several ninja style throwing stars came flying out from behind Snoutmon, striking Dragimon and glazing across one of Angemons wings. The group looked over, and saw a large digimon dressed in black, and carrying a sword on his back step out of the wooded area that was behind Snoutmon.

"Izzy, who is that?" Tai asked.

"Just a nano." Izzy said, as he pulled his computer out, and switched it on. Izzy activated the analyzer, and brought up the file for this digimon. "Here he is," Izzy finally said, and the others gathered around him, "his name is Ninjimon. He is a champion digimon, who uses his sword and the art of surprise to defeat his adversaries."

Leathermon helped Joe back into the boat, and went off to aid the other digimon in the battle. Tai then saw a white streak pass buy, and new that Gatomon had also joined the battle. Gatomon went in fast and hard on Snoutmon. "_Lightning Claw_" Gatomon shouted, as one of her claws began to glow, and she tried to bring it down on the black gear that was sticking out of Snoutmon, only to get knocked back just before she reached it.

Leathermon on the other hand, had snuck up behind Snoutmon, "_Tail Whip_" he shouted, as he swung his tail around, and it stretched out, wrapping around Snoutmons legs, and causing him to loose his balance. The larger digimon fell down, leaving the gear stuck in its back open for attack. TK shouted, "Angemon, now!"

Angemon saw his chance, but before he could fire on the other digimon, he felt something sharp hit him on his back. Angemon looked back, and saw that Ninjimon had also seen an opportunity, and had struck. "Angemon!" TK Shouted, as he saw his friend fall out of the sky, and into the swamp water. TK ran to the side of the boat that he landed at, and arrived just in time to see Angemon revert back to Patamon, and then sink under the water. "Patamon, NO!" TK shouted, as he tried to jump in after his friend.

Matt quickly grabbed his little brother, and held him back. "No TK, it is to dangerous."  
"But I have to save him Matt." TK said, as tear began to form in his eyes.

"I'll get him." Tai said, and before anyone could object, he jumped into the water.

Meanwhile, the battle was not going good, as Snoutmon unleashed his _water blast_, and nailed Dragimon. Joe watched, as Leathermon along with Gatomon tried to take on Ninjimon, with the same difficulty as Tigramon and Dragimon was having. 

Suddenly, Dragimon began to glow. Then out of nowhere, a fireball appeared, covering him from head to toe with an intense flame, so bright that everyone that saw it had to shield his or her eyes. "What is happening?" Joe asked.

"He's digivolving." Izzy said.

"Dragimon digivolve to………..UltraDragimon."

The flames cleared away, and where Dragimon was a few minutes ago, UltraDragimon now flew. "I wonder how he was able to digivolve?" Joe wondered out loud. He soon got his answer though, when he heard Sora scream out Tai's name.

Joe ran over to where the others were standing, staring at the water. "What happened?"

Kari looked up, "Patamon fell into the water, and Tai jumped in after him, and neither one of them has come up yet." 

Joe began to stare at the water, and then noticed that Matt was taking his shoes off. "What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"What does it look like Joe," Matt said, "I'm going in after him."

Joe looked back at the battle, just in time to see UltraDragimon attack Snoutmon, "_Mega Fire_". The attack hit its mark, and the black gear was destroyed. Snoutmon then fell to his knees, as UltraDragimon reverted back to his 'in training' form, and fell to the water, being caught just in time be Gatomon, who landed in the boat.

******

Joe then made a decision that he knew that he would more than likely regret later. He took off running, jumped over the side of the boat into the water. As he began to swim down, he could hear Matts protests at his action, but it was too late to turn back now. Joe was so intent on finding Tai and Patamon that he did not notice the glow that his Crest of Reliability was giving off, or that his digi-vice had activated.

******

On the surface, Matt looked down at the water, in ah as he thought about what Joe just did. He then heard a gasp, and turned around, to see that Gatomon and the smaller digimon, that was once and will be again Pyromon, were watching the battle between Tigramon, Leathermon, and Ninjimon. He then noticed that Leathermon was now glowing, in the same way that all other digimon do as they are about to digivolve.

"Leathermon digivolve to………..Alimon."

Alimon stood up, and looked at Ninjimon. "_Laser Disks_" Alimon shouted, as several glowing disks formed in his hands. He then threw them at Ninjimon, who dodged each of them, but those moves only moved him into place for Tigramon. "_Blue Flame_" She shouted, and let loose her intense fire attack which struck Ninjimon. After only a few seconds of this, a black gear emerged from Ninjimons body, and flew up and shattered. Ninjimon then fell over, and passed out, and Alimon quickly jumped into the water.

******

Joe was only looking for a few moments, when he found Tai and Patamon. They had gotten tangled up in some kind of underwater vine. Joe swam up, and tried desperately to loosen the vines, but with no luck. He also realized that he could not hold his breath for much longer. It was then that Joe saw something swimming at them, at a great speed, just before he passed out.

Alimon grabbed Tai and Patamon, snapping the vines as he did so, and then grabbed Joe, swimming back to the surface as fast as he could. When he broke the water, next to the boat, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Kari were all waiting there to bring their friends on board. After Joe, Tai, and Patamon were all in the boat, Alimon reverted back to Leathermon, and climbed into the boat himself.

******

"So they defeated two more black gears?" Rexmon said to Ogermon, who was giving his report via the mirror.

"Yes master," Ogermon began, "Those rotten kids not only destroyed the gears, but they also found another one of those new digimon that they are looking for."

Demidevimon floated into the throne room, and landed on top of the mirror. "Continue the search for Leomon and his group. I will expect a report in the morning." And before Ogermon could respond, his image disappeared, and the Gazimon took it away. Rexmon looked up at the small digimon, "And what have you to report?"

Demidevimon swallowed hard, "Well master, the digimon have escaped." Demidevimon prepared himself for the blow that would come, but never came. Instead, he heard Rexmon laughing. "Maser, I don't really see what is so funny."

"Just a little thing that I cooked up." Rexmon told the small digimon, and then continued to laugh.

******

"How much further?" Palmon asked for the hundredth time.

"We are close" Tentomon told her, and as he turned a corner, he saw what they were looking for, "It's here." The digimon exclaimed with excitement.

"Good," Gomamon said, "I was starting to get tired again.

Agumon walked up to the grate that Tentomon had found earlier, and kicked it open. He then turned back to the others. "Ok, we have to hurry up, and get to Leomon right away." He tuned to Palmon, and nodded.

Palmon jumped down to the ground with Agumon, and sent her _Poison Ivy_ vine up to help Yokomon and Tsunomon down. Once they were down, Tentomon and Gomamon jumped down to the ground. Agumon then tuned back to the rest of the group, "Ok, let's move." The others started to groan, "I know that you are hungry, and so am I. But what is more important, eating, or trying to get away from the castle so that we don't have to worry about being caught." Agumon got no response from that, "Good. Then we will take the same positions that we did while we crawled through that shaft." Tentomon took the lead, while Palmon and Gomamon helped Yokomon and Tsunomon, and he brought up the rear. 'Well Tai' Agumon thought as he was walking, 'we will soon be together again my friend.'

******

Tai opened his eyes, and stared right into a small digimon that looked like a head with scales all over it. Suddenly he remembered the first time that he had met Koromon. "Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Scalmon, but you remember me better as Pyromon."

Scalmon told Tai that he had reached his ultimate level, when he had jumped into the water to save Patamon. Tai sat up, and noticed that the others were all sitting around a fire nearby. He stood up, and walked over to them. When he got there, he found everyone, including Patamon, sitting around the fire with Snoutmon and Ninjimon. It was then that Tai got filled in on the entire story, of how Leathermon turned out to be Joe's new digimon partner, and how he had digivolved into Alimon and saved the day, not to mention his, Joe's, and Patamon's lives.

Ninjimon then stood up, "You digi-destined have proven that you have both honor and just in your hearts. In payment for what you have done for me, I will go and join your friend Leomon, and help in the battle against Rexmon." And before anyone could say anything, Ninjimon was gone.

Snoutmon then turned to Leathermon, "What about you Leathermon. Are you going to be leaving as well?"

"Why would I leave?" The smaller digimon asked.

"Because it would appear that you are one of the chosen six, that will journey with the digi-destined and help them to defeat Rexmon, and save their friends." Snoutmon answered.

"We need you Leathermon." Joe said, the others followed in with encouragement of their own.

"But what about the swamp?" Leathermon asked, "I have sworn to protect it."

"I will handle that." Snoutmon said. "It is the least that I can do to repay these kids for what they have done for me."

Leathermon appeared to think about it for a moment, "Ok, I will join the digi-destined then, and fulfill my own destiny." With that, everyone began to cheer.

******

"I am so tired of those blasted kids." Rexmon said.

Demidevimon flew into the throne room, "Master, there are some digimon here to see you."

"I am not in the mood right now, tell then to come back another time."  
"You will see us now." A voice said from behind Demidevimon. The small digimon was knocked out of the way, and a group of ten digimon filed into the room. "We want another shot at those kids, and figure that to come and work for you is the best way." Rexmon looked at the group, and smiled.

******

The sun had just come up, and already, the eight kids and their digimon were ready to move out. They said their good-byes to Snoutmon, and a group of Gekomon that had formed to see them off, and headed north, which was the way that Leathermon had suggested that they go.

"Tell us again why we are headed north?" Izzy asked.

Leathermon looked at the genius, and shrugged his shoulders. "I have heard about a power full digimon to the north. It is possible that he could be another one of the six."

"Then let's go" Tai began, "And find this digimon, and the other three."

******

(Joe) "Finding Leathermon has put us one step closer to being able to go home, and for good this time. But we still have three more digimon to find. I hope that we find them soon, because I think that my allergies are flaring up again. But no matter what, I know that we will not only get home, but also save our friends, and defeat Rexmon once and for all."

  
To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Noblemon's Quest


	4. The New Digimon Ch4 Noblemon's Quest

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 4: Noblemon's Quest

"Hi, this is Joe. Last time, we had come up to the Gekomon Swamp, and my crest began to glow. We then met Leathermon, who was a little arrogant at first, but as we soon found out, had a huge heart. Meanwhile, Gomamon had helped the others to escape from Rexmons dungeon, and they began to make there way to the outside, where they planned to find Leomon and his group. Back in the swamp, we began to cross it, when we met up with Snoutmon and Ninjimon, two digimon that were being controlled by black gears. Pyromon, Purrmon, and Patamon digivolved, and tried to knock out the gears. Then Angemon was knocked out of the sky, and fell into the water, causing Tai to jump in after him. This act of courage helped Dragimon to digivolve into UltraDragimon, and he knocked the gear out of Snoutmon. I then jumped in after Tai and Patamon, which gave Leathermon the energy to digivolve into Alimon. Alimon and Tigramon destroyed the gear that was controlling Ninjimon, and then he jumped into the water to save Tai, Patamon, and myself. Ninjimon then ventured off to join Leomon, and Snoutmon took over as guardian of the Gekomon swamp. I'm glad that we finally got out of that swamp, it was killer on my allergies."

******

Rexmon looked out over the scenery that was visible from his balcony. He then heard a foot fall behind him, and turned around to find that it was one of the ten digimon that had come to offer their assistance in the search for Leomon and the destruction of the digi-destined kids, and their digimon. "What have you to report to me?" Rexmon asked, turning back to his view of the Digiworld.

"We have found no trace of the digi-destined, or of Leomon." The digimon told Rexmon.

"And what of the six digimon that escaped the other day?"

"Demidevimon is following them as we speak." The other digimon reported.

"Excellent. Soon I will not only be rid of those blasted kids and their digimon, but also Leomon as well."

******

"Are you sure that you know where we are going Tentomon?" Palmon asked.

"Yes I am sure." Tentomon answered her with just a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Agumon stopped and sniffed the air. "Hold on everyone." He called out.

"What is it?" Yokomon asked.

"I don't know." Agumon answered her, just as a larger digimon jumped down from over top of them. The digimon had a dark feature to him and everyone but Tentomon flinched.

Tentomon looked back at his friends, and saw that they were a little out of it. "Don't worry," he began, "this is Ninjimon, one of the most trustworthy and honorable of all digimon."

"Your Ninjimon?" Gomamon asked.

"Yes I am. And you must be the friends of the digi-destined children."

"We sure are." Tsunomon answered, "Do you know were they are?"

Ninjimon looked off to the distance for a moment, and then brought out two stars, and through them. They all heard a scream, "We must hurry, it is not safe here." Ninjimon then gathered the six digimon into his large arms, and headed out at once, for the Ice Caves.

******

Everyone was tired. They had been walking for hours, and were now in a large open field. Tai watched as Scalmon bounced ahead of them, next to Gatomon. He then noticed that Kari had moved up so that she was walking next to her big brother. Tai was glad that she was there, even though he was not to hot with the idea of her being the eighth child in the beginning, he had grown used to the idea, and rather liked having her with him.

Kari looked up at her brother, and was about to say something, when a fowl stench hit them. "What is that smell?" Kari heard her brother ask.

"It smells like a garbage dump." Matt said.

"Ok, who forgot to put the seat down?" Mimi asked.

Ignoring Mimi, "I know that smell?" Izzy said taking another sniff. Izzy closed his eyes, and thought for a moment, and then his eyes sprang open, "Oh no, its Raremon."

"Who's Raremon?" Joe asked as Izzy pulled out his computer.

"He's the digimon that Tentomon and I fought that first night that we were home." Izzy said as he brought up the data on Raremon. 

"He's a digimon that looks and smells like he came out of a dumpster." Gatomon told everyone, as they gathered around Izzy. "In fact," Gatomon continued, "I believe that I found him in this area when I was recruiting digimon for Myotismons army that he took to the real world."

"And it looks like he decided to come home after Kabuterimon defeated him." Izzy added in.

Just then the stench grew more intense, and Purrmon took to the air. "He's coming!" she called down to the rest of the group. And sure enough, Raremon came over the rise just ahead of them. 

Purrmon landed in front of the digi-destined, and soon was joined by Gatomon, Patamon, Leathermon, and Scalmon. Raremon took a look at the group, and stated to laugh. "Rexmon was right, that I would find you out here." Raremon said, "And now it looks like I am going to have my revenge for what you and your digimon did to me back in that harbor. _Breath of Decay_" Raremon shouted, as a glob of slime left its mouth. 

The children and their digimon scattered, as the slime landed right where they had been standing, destroying the grass that it landed on. "Digimon attack!" Scalmon shouted.

"_Boom Bubble_" Patamon shouted. The bubble of air hit Raremon, but didn't even slow him down.

"_Tail Slash_" Purrmon followed, spinning right at the giant glob, and hitting him, only to bounce right back.

"Scalmon digivolve to………..Pyromon!" Pyromon looked at the larger digimon, "_Fire Breath_" he shouted, as he let loose a fireball at Raremon, who shook it off like it was nothing.

"My turn" Gatomon said, as she leapt into the battle, "_Lightning Claw_" she shouted, as brought her paw down on Raremon, sending out an electrical shock, that caused the larger digimon some pain, but not enough to help any. 

Before Gatomon could retreat however, Raremon grabbed her. "So it is true that you betrayed Myotismon." Raremon said, "Well, it will be the last betrayal that you will ever do." Raremon brought Gatomon closer to him, and smiled. "Demidevimon will reward me for bringing him you."

"Don't count on it sewer breath." Gatomon said in defiance.

"Thou shall let the lady feline go now" Came a voice from behind the group.

Everyone looked back, and saw a Gabumon type digimon, but with certain differences. Instead of blue and white fur, it had gold and silver colored fur, and instead of a single horn on top of its head, it had a horn on either side of its head. Also unlike Gabumon, this digimon did not walk hunched over, it was standing up straight. "Noblemon!" Purrmon said.

Izzy had his computer out already, "Noblemon is a digimon of the vaccine type, who teaches other digimon the value of fair play in not only fighting, but also in life. His attack is call _Laser Horns_." Noblemon just stood there, staring at Raremon. 

Matt watched the face-off, until he felt a tug on his shirt, and looked down to see that TK was looking up at him. Or more precisely his Crest of Friendship, which was now glowing. 'Could he be Gabumon's replacement as my partner' Matt thought as he looked down at his crest. But his thoughts were interrupted, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Raremon just stared at the other digimon that had come upon his battle with the digi-destined, and their digimon. "This is none of your concern Noblemon." Raremon called out, "So just leave here, and I may forget that you just happened along at the wrong time."

Noblemon stared right back at the other digimon. "Thou has dishonored thyself Raremon, and I have sworn to fight against digimon like thou."

For the longest time, Noblemon and Raremon stared off at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, out of boredom, Raremon made the first move, "_Breath of Decay_", and a wad of slime left Raremon's mouth, and went right for Noblemon, who just stood there, waiting for it to hit him. 

Matt attempted to shout out, but found that it was not necessary, as Noblemon moved out of the way faster than anything that he had ever seen. Noblemon jumped out of the way, just before Raremon's slime wad hit the ground that he was standing on. The smaller digimon rolled, landed back on his feet, and then charged Raremon, moving at great speeds.

Surprised by this move, Raremon loosened his grip on Gatomon, and she was able to wiggle her way free. Realizing what had happened to late, Raremon watched at Gatomon rejoined the others, only to be taken by surprise by Noblemon, who hit the other digimon hard, almost knocking it over. But Raremon recovered quickly, and grabbed the smaller digimon before he had a chance to get away.

Seeing that Noblemon was in danger, Pyromon, Leathermon, Patamon, Purrmon, and Gatomon all headed to help. "Hold it right there." Raremon said, "If any of you get any closer, I crush this one."

The five digimon stopped, and looked at the struggle. "Do it," Noblemon choked out, "You must digivolve in order to save me." Noblemon paused for a moment, "My fate is not important, but the digi-destined lives are. Now, digivolve."

Pyromon looked at the others, and they all nodded. "Let's do it then." He said, before he began to glow. Patamon, Leathermon, and Purrmon all began to glow as well.

"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon!"

"Leathermon digivolve to………..Alimon!"

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon!"

The four champion digimon stood in front of Raremon, waiting for him to make the first move. In his grip, Noblemon began to wiggle and twist, trying to get Raremon to release his grip. "Let him go" Dragimon roared.

At the same time that Dragimon said this, Noblemon looked up at the larger and uglier digimon, "_Laser Horns_" he shouted, as two bright streaks of light leapt out and hit the other digimon. Raremon screamed in a mixture of agony and anger, as he let go of Noblemon. When Raremon dropped Noblemon, the other four digimon took advantage on the moment.

"_Lava Flame_" Dragimon shouted.

"_Hand of Fate_" Angemon followed.

"_Blue Flame_" Tigramon added.

"_Laser Disks_" Alimon finished.

All four attacks hit Raremon, and an intense light surrounded him, before he disappeared in it. Dragimon, Angemon, Tigramon, and Alimon reverted back to their rookie forms, and collapsed from exhaustion.

Noblemon walked up to the digi-destined, "Thine thanks you for what thou haste done for me."

Tai scratched his head, "No problem, I guess." He said, not exactly knowing what Noblemon had just said to them.

Noblemon then continued, "The code of the knight demands that I repay you in some way for what thou has done for me. Just tell me, and thine will do it."

Sora looked at the digimon "There is no need for that."

Noblemon looked up at the sky "But it will be dark soon, at least then thine help gather food for you and your friends."

Looking back at the four digimon that were now sound asleep, Tai was about to except his offer. "We would be happy to except your offer." Matt said before Tai could get a chance to say anything. 

******

Rexmon looked down at the small digimon that stood before him. "So you mean to say that you lost them?" He said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Demidevimon looked up at Rexmon, and made a gulping sound. "Yes master." The small digimon looked back down at the floor. "But please give me a chance to explain."

Rexmon was about to open his mouth, when a Gazimon rushed into the room. "Master, we have just received a report, that Raremon has been defeated, and that the digi-destined may have found another of the six new digimon."

"WHAT?" Rexmon shouted, causing the entire castle to shake as well as making the Gazimon run for cover. He then turned to the digimon that stood in the corner watching. "You said that your group would stop those blasted children from finding anymore of the new digimon, as well as get rid of them." Rexmon said with great anger in his voice.

The shadowy digimon looked back at Rexmon, "Raremon was only meant to weaken them." He began, "As well as distract them from seeing the gear that I had sent into that area, for a particular digimon, that won't only get the job done, but make sure that the digi-destined and their new digimon never bother you again." 

Rexmon like the sound of that, "Good, but for your sake, I hope that this plan works." He then began to laugh evilly.

******

Ninjimon had carried the six digimon for a short distance, before putting them down, so that they could walk the rest of the way. It was only a short time later, that they reached the Ice Caves. Spikemon was waiting for them at the entrance. "New recruits Ninjimon?" The larger digimon asked.

"I found them a few miles from the castle." Ninjimon told Spikemon.

Agumon sniffed the air, and then smiled, "Leomon is here." He declared.

"You know Leomon?" Spikemon asked.

"We sure do." Tsunomon began, "We saved him on File Island."

"Indeed they did." Leomon said as he came up from behind Spikemon. Leomon took one look at his friends, seeing that they were all weak and tired. "Quickly, get them into the cave, and get some food for them." He ordered, and watched as Spikemon and Ninjimon helped the small group into the caves.

******

The black gear flew through the air, seeking out its target. Finally it located the digimon that would be the newest victim of its power. The gear began its downfall, and flew in at an incredible speed, until it impacted with the target, and was absorbed into the digimon. The digimon screamed in pain, and then could not feel anything, except for hatred of one group, the digi-destined and their digimon. The digimon then put out its large wings, and flew off to face them.

******

The meal was gone almost as soon as it was placed in front of the hungry group. Satisfied, everyone except for Noblemon and Matt had gone to bed. Matt sat in front of the fire, and pulled out his harmonica, and began to play out a tune that his father had taught him long ago. Matt closed his eyes, and as he played the notes, he remembered back to when his father had first gave him the harmonica. It was right after his parents had broken up, and Matt did not want his father to leave. His father reached into his pocket, and pulled out the harmonica that he always played, and gave it to Matt. 'Remember Matt,' he could hear his father say, 'that when you play the music on this harmonica, I want you to remember the good times that we had, and not the bad ones.'

Matt opened his eyes, and almost fell over, as Noblemon was standing in front of him. In his confusion, Matt dropped the harmonica. Noblemon picked it up, and looked it over. "How does this work?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked Noblemon.

"The noise that came out of it, how did you do it?" Noblemon asked again, handing the harmonica back to Matt. He explained how it worked to Noblemon, who was very interested in it. The two continued to talk about many other things, including why they were out I the middle of nowhere. Matt then told Noblemon about why he thought that he was the nest digimon that would join the group.

"What thou haste told me Matt is indeed something to think about." Noblemon began, "Thy will have an answer in the morning. But for now thou must get some rest."

Matt nodded, and laid down on the ground, and fell asleep.

******

The next morning, the digi-destined and their digimon had eaten breakfast, and were now getting ready to head out again. Matt walked up to Noblemon, "So have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

"Indeed I have Sir Matt," Noblemon said, "and I have decided to stay here." Noblemon saw that Matt was more than a little confused, "I swore to protect this valley, a long time ago, to a digimon named Knightmon. He taught me the way of the knight, and when he left, I remembered what he had told me about defending the defenseless, and protecting the weak. It is my quest if you will."

Matt was now a little more confused, because Noblemon had not used any of the old time speak that he had used the day before and all night. He shook off his confusion, "I guess that you have your quest, just as we have ours." Matt looked away, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey Matt," Tai called out, "we are moving out."

"Ok" Matt shouted back, wiping the tears from his eyes. He then turned back to Noblemon, "I hope that your quest is a successful one." And then ran to meet up with the others.

Noblemon watched as they started went over a hill not to far away, and then disappear over it. "May your quest be a successful one as well my friends." He said under his voice, as he turned away.

******

Leomon watched as the six digimon ate and ate and ate. He had never seen anything like it before, but he was now seeing it. "Slow down" he said, "it will last a lot longer."

Agumon looked up, "Sorry Leomon," he said, with his mouth just a little full, he swallowed, and then continued, "but we want to be ready when our friends come back from their quest." 

Leomon smiled as Agumon went back to eating up. He had told the six digimon that their partners had gone on a quest to find the six new digimon that would help to defeat Rexmon. Although they had been worried at first, they soon got over their worry, when they had learned that the new partners were only temporary ones. Suddenly, Spikemon rushed into the cavern, "Leomon, we have spotted several digimon headed this way."

Leomon stood up, "Are you sure that they are not a group coming to join up with us?" Leomon said, as he thought back to a few days earlier, when a group of digimon had come to join his group. But they were nearly frightened off by a jittery Numemon that had fired off one of its _Nume Slime_ wads, which caused most of the other digimon to start attacking as well. Luckily the digimon understood what had happened, and had joined the group anyway.

Spikemon shook his large head, "I only wish that it were, but they are being led by Ogermon."

"Then ready the troops, and have them stand by for a possible attack." Leomon ordered, and Spikemon ran off to carry out it out.

Leomon was about to leave the cavern, when he noticed that Agumon and the others were getting up to follow him out. "You stay here." He said. Agumon was about to object, "You are still very weak, and might only get in the way." Leomon then left, leaving the six alone.

******

TK had noticed that something was wrong with his brother when he had joined up with the others after his talk with Noblemon. Matt was so out of it, that he did not even notice it when TK ran up to Tai. TK tugged on Tai's shirt, "Tai, I think that something is wrong with Matt."

Tai looked back at TK, "Why do you say that?"

"Ever since we left Noblemon, he has been acting really down." TK said, "I think that Matt thought that Noblemon was his new digimon."

"How do you figure that TK?" Kari asked.

"Because Matts crest began to glow just before Noblemon showed up and saved Gatomon, just like it did when Sora and Joe found Purrmon and Leathermon."

Tai looked back at Matt, and saw that he had stopped moving, and was looking back to where they had just come from. Tai then looked up, and saw that there was smoke in that area. He looked back down, and saw that Matt was in a dead run in that direction.

Tai then took off running. Everyone looked confused at Tai and Matt as they headed back to where they had just came from, until they looked up and saw the smoke themselves, and then they started running as well.

******

The huge Wingmon dove down for another swipe across the smaller Noblemon. Noblemon dodged the attack, and rolled into a crouch, "_Laser Horns_" he shouted, as Wingmon flew back up towards the sky, and missed, and Wingmon flew around to make another run.

Noblemon prepared to dodge this attack as well, when he heard his name being shouted. He turned around, and saw that Matt was coming back over the hill, and right into the battle. Tai was closely following him, and then the other digi-destined came over the hill. Matt stopped, as he saw the huge bird digimon that was attacking Noblemon. 

Matt turned to Izzy, who already had his computer out. "That is Wingmon, he is a Champion digimon. His main attack is _Hurricane Blast_." 

The group watched as Noblemon was hit by Wingmon, and knocked back hard. Tai looked at Pyromon, "Time to digivolve Pyromon."

Pyromon nodded, "Let's do it." He said to the others, as he, Purrmon, and Leathermon began to glow. "Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon!"

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon!"

"Leathermon digivolve to………..Alimon!"

Patamon and Gatomon moved in with the other three digimon, on Wingmon. Meanwhile Matt ran over to Noblemon, Kari, Sora, and Joe close behind him. Matt, who was the first to arrive, saw that Noblemon was trying to get up. He ran over to the digimon, "Don't try to get up, you took a pretty bad hit."

"But I must Matt, the others will need my help." Noblemon protested, as Matt tried to hold him down. And just as Joe, Kari, and Sora had arrived, Noblemon broke loose from Matt, and ran back into the battle.

"_Hurricane Blast_" Wingmon shouted, as he let loose a gust of wind that knocked Alimon head over heels. The blast also sent Gatomon smashing into a nearby rock, knocking her out. Kari ran to her friend, and grabbed her before anything else could happen.

Dragimon and Tigramon were now moving in to attack Wingmon. "_Lava Flame_." Dragimon shouted.

"_Blue Flame_" Tigramon followed up with.

Wingmon evaded both attacks with great ease. Alimon, who had recovered, ran up, "_Laser Disks_." Three disks of light left Alimon, and went right at Wingmon.

"_Boom Bubble_" Patamon added. Wingmon was able to dodge the disks, but the bubble hit home. Wingmon shrugged it off, "_Hurricane Blast_." He shouted, and a huge gust of wind knocked back Patamon right into the ground.

"Patamon!" TK shouted, as he ran over to his fallen friend, only to have Wingmon land right between them. 

Wingmon smiled, as he looked at TK, and began to laugh. "So you are these are the digimon that beat Myotismon and Etemon. I am not impressed."

"_Laser Horns_" Came a shout to Wingmons left, and two blast hit home, causing the digimon to stumble a bit.

"You will pay for that Noblemon." Wingmon said, as he took to the air again. When he took off, TK ran over to where Patamon laid, unconscious. Wingmon flew up high, and then looked down at the small digimon that had hit him. "Get ready to became finished Noblemon." Wingmon said, "_Hurricane Blast_." Gale force wind hit Noblemon, but he kept his balance. Wingmon flew in to grab Noblemon, but just as his claw was about to close around the digimon, Matt jumped in, knocking Noblemon out of the way, as the claw closed around him.

Noblemon looked up, and saw that Wingmon had grabbed Matt instead of him. He could hear TK shouting for the huge digimon to release his brother, and then looked up again. 'He saved me,' Noblemon thought, as he stared up at Matt grinding his teeth in Wingmons claw, 'I must save him as well.' Suddenly, Matts crest began to glow again, along with his digi-vice, and Noblemon. 

Mimi was the first to see Noblemon start to glow, "Oh, how pretty."

Tai looked over, and immediately recognized what was happening, "He's digivolving!" he shouted.

"Noblemon digivolve to………..Griffimon!"

The huge griffin type creature stood in the place that Noblemon once stood. Izzy quickly pulled up the data on Griffimon. "Griffimon is a Champion digimon that helps to protect the skies as well as the ground. His main attack is the _Feather Launcher_, which shoots out missile like feathers, at close to a hundred miles per hour."

Griffimon let his wings out, and took to the air. He flew in fast and hard, hitting Wingmon with such force, that he dropped Matt. Griffimon caught Matt, and flew him back to the ground. After dropping off Matt, Griffimon then joined up with Dragimon, Tigramon, and Alimon.

Griffimon looked first at the other digimon, and then at Wingmon, who was getting ready for another run. "Keep him busy for a moment, while I sneak up behind him." The other three digimon nodded, and Griffimon took to the air.

Wingmon came in fast and hard, swooping over the three digimon with great ease. Dragimon, Tigramon, and Alimon set up to attack.

"_Lava Flame_" Dragimon shouted, as a huge fireball left his mouth.

"_Blue Flame_" Tigramon followed in, letting loose her powerful attack.

"_Laser Disks_" Alimon finished off, shooting out three disk shaped blasts.

Wingmon dodged all three attacks, and set up for his own attack. But before he could use it, Griffimon flew up behind him, "_Feather Launcher_" he shouted, and several feathers launched at Wingmon, and struck him hard. Wingmon fell hard to the ground, and suddenly, a black gear popped out of his back, flying up, flew up into the air, and shattering. 

Griffimon landed on the ground next to Wingmon, and reverted back to Noblemon. Dragimon, Tigramon, and Alimon followed suit, and reverted back to Pyromon, Purrmon, and Leathermon. The four digimon then walked up to Wingmon, who was attempting to get up.

  
******

Rexmon sat in his throne, staring at the mirror that bore on it Ogermons image, and smiled. "They have all been rounded up?" He asked, with more than a little glee.

"Yes master." Ogermon said, "They are being taken to the castle as we speak."

"And you are sure that you have them all?" Rexmon asked.

"We believe so." Ogermon said, as he trailed off. "All, except for two of the digi-destined digimon."

"Which ones?" Rexmon asked, with just a touch of anger in his voice.

"We believe that it is the Tsunomon, and the Yokomon."

Rexmon thought about for a moment, "Demidevimon!" He shouted.

The small digimon flew down to his master, "What can I do for you master?"

"I want you to go to the Ice Caves, and find the Tsunomon and Yokomon that were with the digi-destined."

"Whatever you say boss." The small digimon said, and then flew off eager to redeem himself after letting the digimon get away earlier. 

Rexmon let out a smile, and then turned back to mirror. "Ogermon, report to me when you get back to the castle." Rexmon then gestured, and the mirror went blank, and then turned back to the reflection.

******

Night had once again fallen on the valley, and the digi-destined sat around the fire that was built. After their battle with Wingmon, he had guided them to a fork in the road. Noblemon had decided to join up with the group on their quest to find the six digimon and stop Rexmon forever. When they had arrived at the fork, Mimi's Crest of Sincerity, and Izzy's Crest of Knowledge, began to glow. Tai looked up from the meal that Matt and Kari had cooked. "Ok, the way that I figure it, we need to split up in order to find Izzy's and Mimi's new digimon."

"Won't will be risky," Sora began, "remember what Gennai said about us being stronger when we are together? I mean, what if we are attacked by a strong digimon that we can't defeat with just four of us?"

"Sora does bring up a valid point." Izzy put in, "When Tai and Agumon left the Digiworld before, we all got separated, and not to mention fooled by Demidevimon and Myotismon. Who is to say that it won't happen again?"

"Because this time we have somebody to lead the group the Tai does not go with." Matt put in. "We did not have that when Tai left the Digiworld the first time. And plus, when we split up to find Izzy and Mimi, after he returned, we still met up then."

"Matt is right," Tai began, "and I believe that it is a risk that we have to take." Tai looked around, and one by one, everyone agreed with him. "Ok then, in the morning, we will split up into two groups, each group taking one of the two paths." Tai looked around once again. "Matt will be in charge of group 2 which will go after Mimi's new digimon, and I will take charge of group 1 which will go after Izzy's new digimon. Matt's group will consist of Mimi, TK, and Joe, along with Noblemon, Patamon, and Leathermon. My group will consist of Izzy, Kari, and Sora, along with Gatomon, Pyromon, and Purrmon." Everyone agreed with the groups, and they finished their food, and then fell asleep.

******

Tsunomon looked up from his hiding spot. He had not heard the voices of the ones that had taken Agumon and the others away for a while. He got back down, and looked at Yokomon, who had also been hidden away with him. "I don't see anybody."

"They must have been captured again." Yokomon said, tears forming in her eyes.

Tsunomon was about to comfort her, when he noticed an opening in the wall, and bounced over to it. Yokomon saw him go to the hole, and followed him. They both were able to squeeze through it, and found something that they could not believe. "It is the Digistone." Tsunomon said, as he got closer to it.

"Are you sure?" Yokomon asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Tsunomon said, as he got up close to the stone. Suddenly, he began to glow, "Tsunomon digivolve to………..Gabumon!" Gabumon looked at his hands, and smiled at Yokomon, who had already moved up close to the stone, began to glow as well.

She suddenly began to glow, "Yokomon digivolve to………..Biyomon!"

Biyomon held up her wings, and looked at them. "We are back to our Rookie forms."

"Yes" said Gabumon, "but we must not go any further. Or else we will be of no use to Matt and Sora when they return. For once we change again to Birdramon and Garurumon, we will never be able to return to these forms again."

"So what do we do now?" Biyomon asked.

"We must guard this stone from the evil digimon, until Matt and the others return from their quest to find the six new digimon."

Biyomon nodded in agreement, and then looked at the stone, 'Please hurry up Sora.' She thought.

******

The next morning, the digi-destined packed up their stuff, and got ready for the trek that lay ahead of them. When they were ready to go, Tai offered his hand to Matt, "We will meet back here in three days."

Matt took Tai's hand, "Agreed", and followed by TK, Joe, Leathermon, Mimi, Noblemon, and Patamon, Matt followed the left road, in search of Mimi's new digimon.

Tai and his group watched them go. 'And be careful.' Tai thought, as he and his group took the right road, in search of Izzy's new digimon.

******

(Matt) "Now that we have found Noblemon, we are one step closer to getting Gabumon back, and stopping Rexmon, Ogermon, and that pesky flying bowling ball Demidevimon once and for all. We don't know what the future will bring for us, as we search for Mimi's new digimon, but one thing is for sure, and that is that we will face it as a team. And as a team, we will not only save the Digiworld, but our world as well."

To Be Continued in Chapter 5: Rosemon's Jungle.


	5. The New Digimon Ch5 Rosemon's Jungle

****

The New Digimon:

Chapter 5: Rosemon's Jungle

  


"Hey, This is Matt. Ok, so we were walking through this valley, where Leathermon had said that there might be another of the 6 digimon that we were searching for. Next thing that we know, we are attacked by Raremon, who Izzy and Kabuterimon had battled back in the real world. Our digimon quickly attacked, but Gatomon was captured. That was when Noblemon showed up, which caused my crest to begin to glow. Everyone digivolved, and we were able to beat Raremon. Meanwhile, Tsunomon and the others met up with Ninjimon, who took them to Leomon, who told them where we were.

"After we rested up, we left Noblemon, who was on some quest, and could not join us on ours, and continued our search. We hadn't gone a mile though, when I noticed smoke near the area where we left Noblemon. We all headed back, and found that he was being attacked by Wingmon, who was being controlled by a black gear. Pyromon, Purrmon, and Leathermon quickly digivolved, and tried to fight off Wingmon. After Noblemon saved TK and Patamon, he was knocked back, and I ran over to him only to be caught by Wingmon. This act of friendship caused Noblemon to digivolve into Griffimon. After saving me, Griffimon joined up with the others, and together they were able to defeat Wingmon and destroy the black gear that was controlling him. Later, after Noblemon decided to join us, we came up to a fork in the road. It was there, that Izzy and Mimi's crests began to glow. So we split up, TK, Joe, Mimi, Leathermon, Patamon, and Noblemon coming with me in search of Mimi's new digimon, and Tai, Sora, Kari, Izzy, Pyromon, Purrmon, and Gatomon in search of Izzy's. Hopefully we will meet up again real soon, and teach Rexmon a thing or two about challenging the digi-destined."

******

Demidevimon flew in over the prisoner, as he marched into Rexmons throne room. Rexmon looked at his prisoner, an evil and toothy grin covering his face. "So the proud Leomon, nothing more than another prisoner."

"You may have me Rexmon, but the digi-destined will soon return with their new digimon partners, and defeat you once and for all." Leomon proclaimed.

"Is that so Leomon," came a voice from the shadows, "I guess that we sill soon find out won't we." 

Just then, a blast came from behind Leomon, hitting him, and turning him to stone. Cockatrimon came up from behind, "I always did like wildlife statues."

"Well done Cockatrimon." Came the voice again. "That is one less thorn in our sides."

Rexmon turned to face the digimon, "But he was right, the digi-destined may return soon. Wingmon was unable to eliminate them before Griffimon showed up, and destroyed the gear that was controlling him."

"Do not worry, I have learned that those children have split up into two groups in order to find the last two digimon. They are less powerful when not together, and I have already sent in several of my most powerful digimon in to take advantage of this moment, as well as sent a black gear in to get some assistance for them. Plus several other digimon that those children defeated have also joined up."

"Excellent." Rexmon said, as he turned back to Demidevimon, "And what of the search go for the Tsunomon and Yokomon?"

"Ogermon has returned to the cave, and is searching for them as we speak." Demidevimon reported.

"Good. You and Cockatrimon will join him in the search." Demidevimon was about to abject, "Is there a problem?" Rexmon asked. "Ah yes, you are worried that they will defeat you, again. Am I right?" The smaller digimon nodded, "Well in that case, you will have even more to worry about if you don't go."

"Yes master." Demidevimon said, as he flew off. 'One of these days, I will have what is so rightly coming to me.' Demidevimon thought as he flew off with Cockatrimon close behind him.

******

The 4 children walked along the path followed closely by their digimon partners. Matt looked back at the group that was following closely behind him. First there was TK walking along just fast enough to keep up with his big brother. As usual, Patamon rested on top of TKs hat. Next to TK walked Noblemon, who only two days earlier had joined the group. 

Matt was surprised that Mimi was following closely behind Noblemon. He had come to know Mimi as sort of the lazy/spoiled type, complaining about everything and sometimes anything. But Matt thought that Mimi's energy in this endeavor might have something to do with the fact that they were now searching for he new digimon partner. Mimi had grown close to Palmon during the time since they had been sucked into the Digiworld, and knew that she, like Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Matt himself, wanted to do everything to get Palmon, Tsunomon, Tentomon, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon back.

After Mimi walked Joe, and his new partner, Leathermon. They kept up a steady pace, and were as eager as everyone else to find out who Mimi's new digimon was as well as whom Izzy's new partner would be. The day before, the group had split up, in order to try and get both Izzy's and Mimi's new partners faster. Tai had taken Izzy, Sora, Kari, Gatomon, Purrmon, and Pyromon to do just that, while Matt, who had just recently been made the second in command of the group, had taken the rest of the group in search of Mimi's new digimon partner.

Mimi pulled her Crest of Sincerity out, and looked at it. "I think that it is broken." She said, giving it a little shake. The crest then began to glow, "Oh, that's better. I guess that it is not broken."

Matt looked back, and shook his head. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, causing TK who was not paying attention to where he was going to run into him, knocking Patamon off of his perch on top of TKs head. "Hey Matt, what gives?" TK asked, then looking ahead, he saw what was up. Joe and Mimi also saw who was standing in front of them.

"Hello boys," Digitamamon said, "it has been a while since our paths have crossed, and the restaurant just has not been the same since you left."

"Not long enough you fowl poacher." Matt said defiantly. He then looked back at the others, "Get ready for action."

"You won't have the chance," Digitamamon said, increasing his size, "_Nightmare Syndrome_!" And a black glob came out of the opening in his shell. Everyone was able to dodge the blob, and the digimon came back up to strike back.

"_Laser Horns_!" Noblemon said, as two beams left his horns.

"_Boom Bubble_!" Patamon yelled, shooting out a bubble of condensed air.

"_Tail Whip_!" Leathermon said, his tail stretching out, and wrapping around Digitamamons legs.

Both Noblemon and Patamon's attacks did not even put a dent in the eggshell, but Leathermon's attack knocked the other digimon off balance, causing him to fall hard to the ground. "You will pay for that one." The evil digimon said, as he somehow got back up.

"Then I think that it is time for a change." Matt said, looking back at he Noblemon and the others. "Time to digivolve." And the digimon nodded in agreement.

"Noblemon digivolve to………..Griffimon!"

"Leathermon digivolve to………..Alimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon!"

The 3 champion digimon stood in front of Digitamamon. "Is this it, I would have thought that you would have found some tougher digimon than these guys."

Digitamamon was about to use his attack, when he was sprinkled from above by powdery type stuff, which blinded the digimon who screamed in annoyance. Then a small plant type digimon jumped down from above them. "It is about time you all showed up, I have been waiting for you for days." The small digimon said.

"Who is that?" TK asked.

"That is Ivymon." Angemon said, "She may look like a beautiful flower, but she is one tough digimon."

"You will pay for that Ivymon." Digitamamon said, "_Nightmare Syndrome_!" The blob came out of the crack in Digitamamons shell again, but this time it grabbed Angemon and Alimon. The blob was then sucked back in, and a few seconds later, both digimon were spit back out.

Escaping the blob, Griffimon flew up high in the air, "_Feather Launcher_!" he yelled, and a large number of feathers shot out from each of his wings, hitting Digitamamon hard, but still not phasing him.

"_Pauline Spray_!" Ivymon shouted, and a stream of the dust that hit Digitamamon before flew out again. This time though, the digimon dodged the attack.

"Is that all that best that you got Ivymon, if it is, this battle will soon be over." He told the smaller digimon.

"Talk is cheep, lets take this to the next level." Ivymon said, as Mimi's digi-vice activated. "Ivymon digivolve to………..Rosemon!" Rosemon was a larger digimon, with pink pedals all around her face and several leaves sticking out of different places on her body. Rosemon stood before Digitamamon.

"Wow, she's big." Mimi said. Matt quickly ran over, and grabbed Mimi's hand, and pulled her out of harms way. He then looked up at Griffimon.

"Last time, Garurumon had to digivolve to his ultimate level so we could defeat this overgrown egg." Matt said, looking over at Alimon and Angemon, who reverted back to Leathermon and Patamon. "And it looks like Rosemon and Griffimon are the only ones left to do that. But if they both work together, they can do it." As he said this, Matt thought back to all the good times that he had with Gabumon, and looked forward to all the good times left with Noblemon. Just then his crest began to glow, as did Griffimon. Matt looked up, "He's doing it, he's going to the next level."

Griffimon landed. He stood up straight, his wings disappeared, and his snout grew into his face. Electrical energy started at his head, and moved down his body, covering him with armor. A sword appeared on his back, and a shield with the symbol of the Crest of Friendship formed on his arm. "Griffimon digivolve to………..Knightmon!" He then drew his sword, and swung it around, bringing it into a position right in front of him, with the point sticking in the ground.

Knightmon walked up beside Rosemon. "Is thou ready to finish this evil creature off my lady?"

"It would be an honor Knightmon." Rosemon responded.

"You won't get the chance, _Nightmare Syndrome_!" Once again, the back blob left Digitamamon, and headed right for Rosemon and Knightmon.

"This one is mine." Knightmon said, raising his shield up, "_Shield Protector_!" The crest symbol glowed, and then left the shield, positioning itself in front of the two digimon, protecting them from Digitamamons attack.

"I don't believe it." Digitamamon said, as he watched his attack fail.

"Believe it." Rosemon said, as she jumped up over the barrier. "_Leaf Blade_!" Rosemon shouted, as several hardened leaves left her body, and slammed into Digitamamon.

"And I will finish thines evil once and for all Digitamamon." Knightmon said, as he drew his sword. "_Laser Sword Slash_!" Knightmon shouted, as he jumped over Rosemon, and brought his sword down on Digitamamons shell. The blade of the sword struck Digitamamons shell and it began to crack, and then shattered altogether. A white light surrounded Digitamamon, and he vanished in it.

Rosemon reverted back to Ivymon, while Knightmon reverted back to his 'In-Training' form. Matt walked up to his friend, and picked him up. "So, who are you now?"

"You can call me Pupmon Matt." Pupmon said. Meanwhile, TK and Joe quickly ran to their fallen friends, and helped them up. Matt, Pupmon, Ivymon, and Mimi joined up with them.

******

Gabumon and Biyomon were still hiding out in the cave, when they had heard Ogermons voice outside. They then heard 2 other voices. One of the voices was undoubtedly Demidevimon, and the other Biyomon recognized immediately as Cockatrimon. They listened in as the digimon talked.

"Rexmon sent us to assist you in the search for the Tsunomon and Yokomon." Demidevimon said.

"I would have thought that he would have kept both of you at the castle to help guard Leomon and his group."

"You won't have to worry about Leomon for a long time." Cockatrimon said.

"What do you mean?" Ogermon asked.

"He is currently a lawn ornament, courtesy of Cockatrimons _Petrifier_." Demidevimon said.

Ogermon laughed, and they continued talking as the 3 digimon moved further into the cave. Biyomon looked away from the hole, tears forming in her eyes. "Leomon does not deserve to be a statue. We have to help him somehow Gabumon."

"You are right Biyomon, but at the present, there is nothing that we can do." Gabumon said looking out the hole again, "Until Matt and Sora and the others get back, we must guard the digi stone, and make sure that Rexmon can't get a hold of it."

"Right, but I just hate waiting here while Sora is out there, possibly in grave danger."

"Trust me, I know how you feel, but it won't do her any good if you get caught." Gabumon told her.

"I guess that you are right Gabumon." Biyomon said, closing the conversation.

******

After the battle, Ivymon had taken the group to a small camp that she had set up. After the children and the digimon had finished eating, Matt was the first one to ask the question that everyone else was wondering about, "Ivymon, you said that you had been waiting for us, but how did you know that you were one of the six."

Ivymon looked at Matt, "I didn't, but Snoutmon had sent word to us here in the jungle that the digi-destined were headed in this direction, and in their search for the new digimon partners that were for told would help them fight Rexmon and his evil digimon." 

"Well," Joe began, "that explains why you were waiting for us, but how did you know that you were one of the 6?"

"I didn't, until I had seen Mimi's crest begin to glow. I knew that Digitamamon had not set it off, so I through caution to the wind, and took a chance that it started to glow because of me. And my gamble paid off."

"Lucky for us." TK added.

"Then does that mean that you are going to join us?" Mimi asked.

"It is my destiny to fight by your side Mimi, but first, I need you to help me out." 

"With what?" Pupmon asked.

"Well," Ivymon began, "yesterday, about the same time that Digitamamon showed up, I spotted one of those black gears, that turn good digimon to evil, flying overhead. I also spotted another digimon with Digitamamon shortly before you arrived."

"Another digimon, did you recognize him?" Leathermon asked.

"No, but all that I can say, is that he was a hot head, and I mean hot." Ivymon said. "Anyway, he went off in search of the digimon that the black gear would take control of, while Digitamamon took care of you." Ivymon paused for a moment, and then continued, "I ask that you please help me to stop this other digimon, and to help the poor digimon that was taken over by that black gear."

"You had better believe that we will Ivymon." Matt said. "We will rest here for a little longer, and then move out." And the others all nodded in agreement with Matt's plan.

******

A few hours later, Matt, TK, Joe, Mimi, Pupmon, Leathermon, Patamon, and Ivymon were on the move again, and it did not take them long to find the trail of the other digimon that had come with Digitamamon. "Is it just me, or is it getting hotter." Joe commented.

"Stop complaining Joe." Leathermon said. "It could always be worse."

"Don't get on his case Leathermon," Matt said, "I've noticed that it is getting hotter myself."

"This reminds me of an evil digimon that Sora, Tai, Togemon, Birdramon, Greymon, Izzy, and Kabuterimon battled back home." Mimi said, "Now what was his name again?"

"Skullmeramon?" Ivymon asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Mimi asked.

Ivymon pointed straight ahead of them all, "That's how." The rest of the group looked, and there stood Skullmeramon, his flame intense as ever, and he was staring right at them.

"Good, Digitamamon did not destroy you. I will have the pleasure of doing that myself."

"You and what army." TK said, he then looked back at the digimon, "Do it guys." Leathermon, Patamon, Ivymon, and Pupmon all nodded.

"Leathermon digivolve to……….Alimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon!"

"Ivymon digivolve to………..Rosemon!"

"Pupmon digivolve to………..Noblemon!"

The 3 champion digimon rushed into action, while Noblemon stayed back to protect the digi-destined.

"Is that the best that you have?" Skullmeramon asked, "_Metal Fireball_!" A fireball popped put of Skullmeramon's mouth, and went right at the 3 digimon.

Angemon dodged the attack, and flew at the other digimon with his staff raised up for the attack, bringing it down hard on Skullmeramon. The impact caused his to loose his balance, but he regained it really fast. Just then several sharp objects struck Angemon, and another digimon that looked like he had been used as a pincushion, jumped down from the top of a tree.

"Pinmon." Noblemon said as soon as he saw the other digimon. " He is a fully evolved digimon. His attack is called _Pin Needles_. He must be the digimon that the black gear took over, because usually, he is a gentle and friendly digimon."

Angemon quickly recovered from the attack, and looked at Pinmon. "Pinmon, you must fight the power of the black gear, and come over to the side of good once again."

"I am sorry Angemon," Pinmon said, "I am not strong enough to fight it." Pinmon looked away from Angemon, in time for Rosemon to nail him with a punch to the face.

Meanwhile, Alimon had taken on Skullmeramon. "_Laser Disks_!" Alimon shouted out, as several glowing disks shot out at the other digimon.

Skullmeramon countered this attack with his own, "_Metal Fireball_!" and the two attacks met up in the middle, and exploded.

"Mimi," Joe asked, "how did you beat Skullmeramon before?"

"Mimi thought for a moment, "Wait, I remember, Greymon digivolved into MetalGreymon, and blew him up."

Joe nodded to Mimi, and then turned to the battle, "Alimon, you have to digivolve to your ultimate level in order to win."

"Ok Joe, I will try." Alimon said.

******

  
Pinmon shot out its attack again, hitting Rosemon hard. Angemon flew in front of Pinmon, blocking Rosemon from his attack. "Angemon," Pinmon said, "I do not wish to fight you, so please get out of the way."

"I can not Pinmon do that Pinmon." Angemon said, "You must fight the gear that is controlling you."

Pinmon screamed out in agony, "I am sorry Angemon." Pinmon said, as he lowered his head, "_Pin Needle_!" he shouted, as a large number of razor sharp needles shot out at Rosemon.

Acting quickly, Angemon started to spin his staff as fast as he could. This act blocked all of the needles from getting through to Rosemon. When the bombardment was finished, Rosemon got up, and walked over to her comrade. Meanwhile Mimi could not watch this any longer. "You big bully," she started, "don't you dare hurt her any more, or else you will be in big trouble." This act caused her crest to begin glowing again. Rosemon also started to glow.

"Rosemon digivolve to," Rosemon's pink pedals turned into a bright shade of red, and all of her leaves turned into thorns, her arms and legs doubled in size, as well as the rest of her body. "………..Thornedrosemon!"

"Who is that?" Mimi asked.

"That is Thornedrosemon Mimi." Noblemon said, "She is a fully evolved digimon with incredible strength, and cunning. Her attack is called _Thorn Missiles_."

Thornedrosemon walked up in front of Pinmon. "So you like to shoot pointy stuff at other digimon? Well, try this on for size, _Thorn Missiles_!" Several of the thorns that covered Thornedrosemon's body, shot out. They all struck Pinmon hard, and exploded. This explosion caused the gear to be knocked out of Pinmon's body, and it disintegrated immediately after that. Pinmon fell to the ground, and Thornedrosemon reverted back to her in-training form. And Mimi quickly ran over to get her.

******

Skullmeramon was not letting up on Alimon, as he sent out another fireball at him. Suddenly Angemon flew in, and brought his staff down hard on the larger digimon. But instead of striking at the head, he brought the staff across the other digimons legs, tripping him. Skullmeramon fell hard to the ground, and Angemon ran over to help Alimon up.

Watching the battle, Joe was trying to come up with a way to help his friend to digivolve to the next level. 'What can we use on a fire type digimon?' Joe thought. 'To bad we don't have any water near by, we could just use that to cool him off.'

Skullmeramon got up, and went back on the attack. Angemon took to the air, "_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon yelled, as he shot out a beam of light at Skullmeramon. But the larger digimon just shrugged it off, throwing his chain up, wrapping around Angemons leg.

"Time for you to kiss the ground pretty boy." Skullmeramon said, pulling down on the chain hard. This caused Angemon to fall hard to the ground, causing him to revert back to Patamon. Skullmeramon turned his attention back to Alimon, "Now, let's finish what we started." Skullmeramon said, as he through his chain out again, wrapping it around Alimons arm.

Joe then felt something hit him on the head, and when he looked up, and found that there was moisture all over the place. 'Of course,' Joe thought, 'now I know what this place reminded me of, a rainforest.' "Alimon!" Joe shouted, "if you can, spin him around really fast."

Alimon looked back at Joe, and nodded. He began to spin around as hard as he could, gaining enough momentum to lift Skullmeramon off the ground, and into the air. As Joe had thought, the moisture in the air was causing the flame on Skullmeramon to go out. Suddenly, the chain busted, and this caused Skullmeramon to go flying back into some trees, setting them on fire.

Alimon looked at Joe, "Any other ideas Joe?"

"Sorry, but I will work on it." As Joe finished saying this, his Crest began to glow, as did Alimon.

"Alimon digivolve to," Electricity, starting at Alimons head, worked its way down his body. The electricity left in its wake, cybernetic parts. When the electricity had reached his feet, a canon appeared on his left shoulder, and a small computer panel on his right wrist. A nasty looking weapon type device appeared on his left wrist, and two more cannons on ether side of him. "………..Cyberalimon!" 

Cyberalimon looked at Skullmeramon, and at the fire that he had started. "It is time to cool you off hot head." Cyberalimon said.

"You and what army Cyberalimon?" Skullmeramon said, "_Metal Fireball_!" and the intense flame leapt out on his mouth, going right at Cyberalimon.

"_Cyber Cannon_!" Cyberalimon yelled, as his 3 cannon fired all at once. The all shot out water, which met up with the fire that Skullmeramon was using, and neutralizing it in a fog of steam. The blast ran along the fire path, until it struck Skullmeramon. The digimon holed in pain and despair as the water hit him.

"You have not seen the last of me." Skullmeramon shouted as he began to glow, and then exploded.

Cyberalimon then directed the water on the fire that had been started by the other digimon. When the fire was out, he then reverted back to his in-training form when his task was completed.

******

Gennai heard a knock on his door, 'I wonder who that could be, I am not expecting anyone?' when he went to answer it, he got the shock of his life, as when he opened it, several digimon came in. "I was not expecting you so soon."

"Well," one of the digimon started, "We are here, Yup Yup."

"Good," Gennai said, "Because I have learned that Leomon has been captured. But I also know that the digi-destined will soon be returning with their new partners."

"Then we must prepare for their arrival." Another of the digimon said, "For we must be ready to move when they arrive." And all of the others shouted in approval.

******

Several hours after the battle, the 4 children and their digimon were leaving the forest, heading for their meeting with Tai and his group. Joe and Mimi both carried their digimon partner, whom where now Sproutmon and Newmon. Pinmon had led them out of the forest, in appreciation for saving him from the black gear. "Thank you Pinmon." Matt said, "We may not have gotten out of the forest without your help."

"No Matt, thank you, for saving me from that black gear." Pinmon looked ahead, "Are you sure that you will be fine if another evil digimon shows up, with only Patamon and Noblemon to protect you it could be dangerous. 

"Don't worry about us," Patamon said, "we will be fine."

"Then I wish you all a safe trip, and hope that our paths will cross again."

"You can count on it Pinmon." Sproutmon said. And the group left to meet up with the others, and then head back and save the other digimon and stop Rexmon.

******

(Mimi) I am so glad that we found Ivymon when we did, because that moisture in the air was murder on my hair. But the biggest thing that we got out of this trip was not finding Ivymon, but how much closer it brought all of us together. I just hope that Palmon is ok. Because when we meet again, she will have to tell me how my clothes clash."

To be Continued in Chapter 6: Toromon's Charge


	6. The New Digimon Ch6 Toromon's Charge

Writers note: For those of you that may notice this, I have changed Tigramons attack from _Blue Flame_ to _Blue Fire_. Ever since I first created her, I have had problems with that attack, and hope that this new name will be satisfactory to all.

Pyromon

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 6: Toromon's Charge

"Hi, this is Mimi. Last time, we had entered this jungle, where we believed that my new digimon partner would be. The moisture was just ruining my hair, and then we met up with Digitamamon, who attacked us, how rude of him. Anyway, the three digimon that we had with us, digivolved to battle with him. Angemon and Alimon were defeated pretty fast, and that was when we met Ivymon, who proved that she was my new partner when she digivolved into Rosemon. Griffimon then digivolved into Knightmon, and together they defeated that oversized egg. Later, Ivymon told us that she had been waiting for us to arrive, and asked for our help to stop another evil digimon that was in the forest. We soon found out that it was that fashion victim Skullmeramon. But then another digimon named Pinmon attacked us, because he had one of those black gears controlling him. Rosemon then digivolved into Thornedrosemon, and was able to knock the gear out of Pinmon. Meanwhile Alimon and Angemon were having trouble with Skullmeramon, that is until Alimon digivolved into Cyberalimon, and cooled that hot head off. We are now off to meet up with Tai's group, and then head back to save Palmon and the others."

******

The children had been walking for hours, when they came up to the stream. Now they were all resting for a bit, before they headed out again. Tai watched as Sora and Kari sat on a rock next to the stream, soaking their bare feet in the cool water. Gatomon had gone off to scout ahead, while Purrmon and Pyromon were resting in the shade of a nearby tree. Tai then looked over at Izzy, who was pounding away at his computer, as usual. Tai walked up to Izzy, and looked over his shoulder. "Are you still trying to figure out what those drawings mean Izzy?" Tai asked.

Izzy did not even look back at his friend. Tai remembered Mimi once calling it computer dark mode, because whenever he was working on his computer, Izzy hardly paid anyone any attention. "As a matter of fact Tai, I think have already deciphered these hieroglyphs, and am now trying to find some clue in them as to the identity of my new digimon partner."

"How do you figure that they hold the key to finding out about that?" Tai asked.

"Remember back at that factory where we met Andromon?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, that was when Tentomon first digivolved into Kabuterimon." Tai said.

"Correct, I was able to set off his digivolve with these hieroglyphs. It is also entirely possible that the identity of my new partner may just lie in the same program."

Tai was about to say something, when Gatomon jumped over the stream. Everyone quickly gathered around her. "What did you find Gatomon?" Tai asked eagerly.

Gatomon looked up at him, "There is a village about a mile or so ahead. We should be able to find out info on Izzy's new digimon there."

Tai looked at everyone, "Ok, we will rest here for another half hour, and then we will head for the village." Everyone nodded in agreement with that.

******

A few hours later, the digi-destined and their digimon entered the village. Kari looked at Gatomon, who had tears running down her cheeks. "What wrong Gatomon?" Kari asked her partner and friend. 

Gatomon looked up at the girl, "I just remembered, that this is where I first met Wizardmon." Gatomon then looked away from Kari, thinking back to her friend, and how he had risked everything, including his own life to bring Kari her digi-vice and crest. 

But Gatomon's thoughts were interrupted, when the ground began to shake under her. She looked up, and saw another digimon from her dark past come around the corner of the street, Mammothmon. The large digimon stomped up to the group, and looked them over. "Lord Rexmon demands that I destroy you all." Mammothmon said.

"You and what army?" Tai asked.

"Be careful what you say kid, you don't have Garudamon to protect you this time." Mammothmon said, as he then spotted Gatomon standing with the group, "And you will pay for you betrayal to Lord Myotismon Gatomon." The large digimon then swung its head around, "_Tusk Crusher_!" And the tips of his tusks shot out at the kids and their digimon, barely missing them. Pyromon and Purrmon took to the air, and swooped around above Mammothmon, before they began to glow.

"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon!"

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon!"

Tigramon and Dragimon hovered over Mammothmon for a few moments, and then Tigramon dove for the attack, "_Blue Fire_!" She shouted, as she opened her mouth, and let loose her attack. The attack hit Mammothmon, only phasing him a little.

Dragimon then took his turn at the large digimon, "_Lava Flame_!" He shouted, as he let loose a fireball at Mammothmon. But Mammothmon just shrugged it off.

"You call those attacks," The larger digimon said, "Try this on for size, _Freezing Breath_!" and a stream of snow and ice left Mammothmon's trunk, and hit Tigramon. She fell half-frozen to the ground.

"NO!" Sora shouted, as she ran to her friend.

"I've had enough of this guy." Gatomon said. She took off, and jumped up on the large digimons back. "_Lightning Claw_!" She said, as she dug her claws into Mammothmon's back.

Mammothmon screamed out in pain, and then reached back with his trunk, and grabbed Gatomon. "I have looked forward to this ever since I found out that you were responsible for Myotismons destruction." Mammothmon saw out of the corner of his eye Dragimon coming in for another attack. He swung around, "_Tusk Crusher_!" he shouted, as once again the tips of his trunks shot off. This time though, they both hit their target, and Dragimon fell hard tot he ground, reverting back to Pyromon. 

"Oh no, Dragimon is down." Tigramon said, as he began to get back up.

"No you're too weak." Sora protested.

"But I am the only one left to battle with Mammothmon. I hope that you can understand Sora." Tigramon said, as she took to the air.

Sora did not say anything, as she remembered back to the time just before Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon. 'Good luck Tigramon.' She said in her head, as a tear began to form in her eyes.

Mammothmon brought Gatomon back up in front of him, "Now where were we?" he asked, as he began to squeeze the smaller digimon.

"NO!" Kari screamed as she saw what Mammothmon what doing to her friend. Suddenly, Kari's digi-vice and her crest began to glow, as did Gatomon. Surprised by this, Mammothmon dropped the digimon, and took a few steps back.

"Gatomon digivolve to………..Angewomon"

Mammothmon looked up at Angewomon as Tigramon joined her in the air. "Angewomon, I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

"Sorry it took so long Tigramon. Now what do you say we take this digimon." 

"With pleasure." Tigramon said.

"Give me you best shot ladies." Mammothmon barked.

Angewomon raised her left arm to the sky, and pointed her right at Mammothmon. "_Celestial Arrow_!" She yelled, as an arrow appeared in her hand. A bow grew out of her glove, and she pulled the arrow back and released it at Mammothmon. The arrow struck home, Mammothmon screamed out in pain.

Tigramon took this opportunity, and flew around behind the large digimon. "_Blue Fire_!" She shouted, as her attack leapt out, and hit Mammothmon. "Have you had enough yet Mammothmon?" She asked.

The large digimon spun around, and looked at her, "Never!" he shouted, "_Freezing Breath_!" Mammothmon shouted, as once again, a blast of snow and ice hit Tigramon, and sent her falling to the ground.

"Tigramon, NO!" Sora shouted, as her Crest of Love activated. Tigramon then began to glow.

"Tigramon digivolve to" Tigramon stood up straight, both of her paws turning into hands. A tight tank to appeared around her chest area, and pants appeared on her legs. Her wings disappeared, and a bandana appeared around her head, and finally, her top fangs grew out. "………..Sabertoothedtigramon." She then let out a roar. 

Izzy quickly pulled out his computer, and brought up the info on Sabertoothedtigramon. "Sabertoothedtigramon is a fully evolved digimon, who fights for justice, and defends defenseless digimon everywhere. Her attack is a fiery attack called, _Fire Stripes_!"

Sabertoothedtigramon looked at Mammothmon, "Your destructive attack ends here Mammothmon."

"I would like to see you try, _Tusk Crusher_!" Mammothmon shouted, as the tips of his tusks shot out at Sabertoothedtigramon.

Sabertoothedtigramon watched as the missiles got closer, and then at the last second grabbed them both, and directed them both back at Mammothmon, who was unable to dodge this surprise attack. Sabertoothedtigramon looked up at Angewomon, "Let's finish this oversized shag rug off."

"I could not agree more with you Sabertoothedtigramon." Angewomon set up to use her attack again, "_Celestial Arrow_!" and she released it at Mammothmon.

"_Fire Stripes_!" Sabertoothedtigramon shouted, as she brought both of her arms back, and flung them forward again. A line of fire left her hands, and went right for Mammothmon.

"NO!" Mammothmon shouted, as both the arrow and the fire hit him at the same time. He was surrounded by a wall of light, and then consumed by it. Everyone covered their eyes, as Mammothmon was completely destroyed.

Angewomon landed, and reverted back to Gatomon, while Sabertoothedtigramon reverted back to her in-training form. Sora ran over to her, and picked her up. "I am so proud of you," Sora paused for a moment, "Who are you know?"

The little digimon let out a laugh, "I am now called Puffmon Sora."

"Then I am proud of you Puffmon." Sora said as she brought the small digimon up and hugged her.

******

Agumon struggled to get out of the chains that he had been put in. Suddenly, the door opened, and Rexmon walked into the room. "So you thought that you were clever breaking out of here before. Well, I have news for you, I let you escape, so that I could find your friend Leomon." Rexmon then began to laugh.

Palmon looked up at the evil digimon, "Laugh all you want to Rexmon, because when Leomon escapes, you will be sorry"

Rexmon looked at the plant digimon, and just smiled an evil smile at her. He then snapped his fingers, and 3 Gazimon brought in a statue. "Oh no, Leomon!" Tentomon said in shock.

"As you can see, Leomon will not be escaping any time soon. And soon I will also destroy your friends."

"You will never stop them Rexmon, especially since they now have new partners to protect them." Agumon said.

"So you know about their new partners. Well, I would be concerned then if I were you. Your friends may decide that their new partners are better than their old ones." Rexmon said, as he turned around to leave, "Just a little something for you to consider." The Gazimon and Rexmon left the dungeon, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Could he be right about them?" Palmon asked.

"Izzy would never do that, would he? Tentomon said.

"I know that Joe would not." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon is right," Agumon spoke up, "Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Tai are our partners, and our friends. They would never do anything like that to us."

"And," Gomamon added in, "Rexmon has not found Tsunomon or Yokomon yet."

"You're right, Izzy would never do that to me." Tentomon said.

"And Mimi would not do that you me either." Palmon put in.

"Good, now that we have that taken care of, we can move onto more important things to worry about, namely trying to get out of here, and," Agumon looked at Leomon, "restoring Leomon back to himself." Everyone agreed, and they began to get to work.

******

After resting for a moment, so that the digimon could all regain their strength, the group set out again. Shortly after they started out again, they came up to a coliseum. They walked up to the sign, and read it. "Come one come all, to see the great Giantmon and his sidekick Torusmon take on all challengers." Sora read. She then turned to the others, and saw that Izzy's Crest of Knowledge was glowing.

Izzy looked down, "Prodigious, my new partner must be near by."

"Maybe he is in the coliseum Izzy." Puffmon said.

"That is a very good idea Puffmon." Izzy said.

"Then lets go." Tai said, as he led the way in.

The inside of the coliseum was huge, and Tai, Izzy, and Sora saw more different kinds of digimon than they had ever seen since first coming to the Digiworld. Kari just took as much of it in as possible. "Look at all the different types of digimon." Tai said in ah, "There must be hundreds of them."

"Are you the digi-destined?" Came a voice from behind. Everyone turned around, and saw a digimon that looked like a small bull standing on two legs.

"Yes we are." Sora said, "Who are you?"

"I am Torusmon, the apprentice to the great warrior Giantmon." Torusmon said with more than a little enthusiasm. "Have you come to see the battle?"

"Actually, we are on a mission to find one digimon in particular, and think that he or she may be in this establishment." Izzy said.

Suddenly, Izzy looked noticed that his crest had begun to glow. But before he could say anything, there was a loud gong type noise. "Oops, better get going, would not want to be late for my fist fight." Torusmon said, "hey, maybe when the battle is over, I can help you to find the one that you are looking for."

"We would appreciate that Torusmon." Sora said, and the digimon took off.

Kari looked over at Izzy, "Are you ok Izzy?" she asked. Tai and Sora turned to look at him to.

"I may just be speculating about this, but I do believe that Torusmon is my new digimon partner." Izzy said. Before anyone could say anything, there was another gong sound, "I will explain how I came to this conclusion later, right now I think that it might be wise to stay and watch this battle." And he started to move for the arena, closely followed by the others.

******

"Ladies and gentlemon, of all stages, welcome to the battle." Said the Frigimon announcer, "Today, we have a special match up for you." He indicated a digimon off to one side, "In this corner, is the challenger, in his fully digivolved form, Electrokabuterimon. And his partner, in his rookie form, Gazimon." Frigimon then indicated the 2 digimon in the other corner, "And in this corner, is the champion, Giantmon and his partner Torusmon."

Electrokabuterimon and Giantmon stepped into the ring, and faced each other. Frigimon stepped up between them, "Ok, you 2, I want to see a clean fight. Now shake hands, and when the gong rings, come out fighting." The 2 combatants shook hands, and went back to their corners.

The gong rang, and both of the digimon took off for each other. But they had not even gotten the first attack in, when out of nowhere, 2 black gears flew in, and hit both digimon, the gears being absorbed into their bodies. Torusmon ran up to his partner, "Giantmon, are you ok?" he asked, as Giantmon turned his head, and looked at his friend.

Giantmon then stood up, as did Electrokabuterimon, and began to look around the arena. "Digi-destined, show yourselves, or else we will find you."

******

Tai looked at the 2 fully evolved digimon, "I guess that it is time for battle again." He then stood up, and with the rest of the group in tow, headed for the floor.

******

Torusmon could not understand why Giantmon was acting like this. "Giantmon, why are you trying to get the digi-destined down here?"

Giantmon just looked at him, and brought his hand up, and threw it down as hard as he could, knocking the smaller digimon across the arena, where he slammed into the wall. "I will say this again, digi-destined show yourselves."

"Right here Giantmon." Came a voice from the entrance. "We are the ones that you are looking for."

"How brave of you to show yourselves." Electrokabuterimon said. "Now you will have to fight us."

Tai looked back at his friends. 'Puffmon is not yet ready to take on these guys. That only leaves Pyromon and Gatomon to fight.' "Gatomon, Pyromon, get ready to fight." Tai said. "We have to destroy those black gears that have taken control of these 2 digimon."

Izzy noticed that Torusmon was trying to get up out of the corner of his eye. "Tai wait," Izzy said, "we may just have another digimon that can fight." Tai looked at him confused, as Izzy ran over to where Torusmon was laying. "Torusmon are you ok?"

Torusmon looked up at Izzy, "Yeah, I think that I am. But I can't understand why Giantmon did that to me."

"Giantmon is under that control of a black gear." Izzy pointed out, "He is not in control of his actions." 

Izzy's crest began to glow again, and this time, Torusmon saw it. The glow then passed to him, and an aura of light covered his body. "What is happening to me?" Torusmon asked.

"Do you remember when we said that we were searching for a digimon?" Izzy asked, Torusmon nodded, "Well, I believe that that digimon is you Torusmon. You are my new digimon partner, and we need you to help us irradicate that black gear that is controlling your friend. Will you help us?"

Torusmon looked up at Izzy in confusion, and then a look of understanding came over his face, "Lets do it." Izzy helped Torusmon up, and they both went over to the rest of the group. Torusmon walked up to Tai, "I will fight this battle."

"Alright, then it will be you and Gatomon that fight." Tai said.

Gatomon took up a place across from Electrokabuterimon, and got ready for battle. Giantmon took a step up on the platform, standing next to his partner in this battle. Torusmon did the same, stepping up next to Gatomon. The Frigimon announcer had run off when the black gears hit Giantmon and Electrokabuterimon, so there was nobody to preside over the fight. Sora looked at Izzy, "I don't know about this Izzy, both Electrokabuterimon and Giantmon are fully evolved digimon, and Torusmon is only in his rookie stage."

Izzy pulled out his computer, "Don't worry Sora, I have a plan. I just hope that it works." Izzy brought up the program that he used that day in the factory, and crossed his fingers. Suddenly, Izzy's digi-vice started to go off, "Prodigious, it's working."

Torusmon suddenly began to glow, "What's happening to me?" 

"Your digivolving." Izzy shouted at Torusmon.

"Torusmon digivolve to………..Toromon!"

Izzy pulled up his digimon analyzer, and looked up Toromon, "Toromon is the champion form of Torusmon. His attack is called _Hyper Charge_."

"Gatomon, hop on." Toromon said, "And hang on."

Gatomon jumped onto Toromon's back, and he took off on a mad run. "_Hyper Charge_!" Toromon shouted, as his horns began to glow, and he took off in a run. Toromon slammed into Electrokabuterimon, while Gatomon jumped off, and tackled Giantmon. 

Electrokabuterimon quickly recovered, and came back by slapping Toromon back. "_Static Charge_!" he shouted, as a bolt of electricity jumped out, and engulfed Toromon, making all the hair on his body stand up.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was quickly thrown off of Giantmon, but was able to recover, and land on her feet, in true feline style. She jumped back up, and brought her claws into an attack position. "_Lightning Claws_!" She shouted, as she grabbed onto Giantmon. The large digimon screamed in pain, as the electricity coursed though his body.

Kari tuned to Izzy, "Does Gatomon have a chance against that digimon?"

Izzy did not answer, but instead, called up the information on Giantmon. "Giantmon is a fully evolved digimon, that stands almost thirty feet tall. His attack is called _Basher Club_." Izzy thought for a moment, "If she can digivolve to Angewomon again, then she might just have a chance."

Kari looked back at the battle in time to see Giantmon grab Gatomon, and throw her across that arena. "Gatomon, digivolve!" Kari shouted, as her crest started to glow.

"Gatomon digivolve to………..Angewomon!"

Angewomon floated in front of Giantmon. "Giantmon, you must fight the control of the black gear that is inside of you."

"I will show you a fight, Angewomon, _Basher Club_!" Giantmon shouted, as he tried to bring his club down on Angewomon. But Angewomon was to quick for him to hit.

"Then you leave me know choice Giantmon." Angewomon said, as she brought her arms over her head, "_Heaven's Charm_!" and a ring of light flew up, and created a hole of light over her head. Positive energy began to flow from the hole, encompassing everything near it. Giantmon screamed in pain, as the energy fell down over him.

Meanwhile, Toromon was having some trouble with Electrokabuterimon, until the energy field fell over the other digimon, causing him to scream out in pain. "Toromon, you have to digivolve like Gatomon did in order to get rid of the gear that is controlling him." Izzy shouted, as his crest began to glow.

"Toromon digivolve to" Toromon stood up straight, his hooves turning into hands. His upper body, grew out, and his lower section grew in, covered with pants. A ring appeared in his nose, his horns grew larger. Finally, a large nasty looking club appeared in his hand. "………..Minitarmon!"

Minitarmon looked at Electrokabuterimon, "Time to finish this battle, _Atomic Horns_!" Minitarmon shouted, his two horns shot out, and hit Electrokabuterimon, exploding on impact, and knocking the black gear out of him. It flew up, and shattered.

Angewomon in the meantime, had collected the energy of the hole, and had formed her bow "_Celestial Arrow_!" She shouted, as she drew that arrow back, and released it. The arrow flew at Giantmon, and hit him right on. Giantmon screamed out in pain again, and the black gear that was controlling him was forced out of his body, flew up high, and shattered. Angewomon reverted back to Gatomon, who collapsed, and Minitarmon reverted back to his in-training form, and passed out.

******

"Hoofmon, are you all right?" Came a voice.

Hoofmon opened his eyes, and saw Izzy standing over him. "Giantmon, is he ok?" Hoofmon asked, concerned about his friend.

"Never better little friend." Giantmon said, as he looked at his partner. "Thanks for saving me, and Electrokabuterimon also asked me to relay his thanks as well. If it were not for you and Angewomon, we would have probably destroyed the coliseum."

"No problem big guy." Hoofmon said. He then noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes. "What is it Giantmon?" He asked.

"Well, little friend, I have been talking to the digi-destined, and they have told me that they are on a quest to find the 6 digimon, that will help them to rescue their friends, as well as defeat Rexmon. And from what they have said, as well as what I have seen, you are one of the 6."

"That's right Hoofmon, you are my new partner." Izzy said. "Or at least till we rescue Tentomon and the others from Rexmon. And then, who knows."

"It is your destiny, just like it is mine and Pyromons to help these children to stop Rexmons evil." Puffmon said.

"We need you Hoofmon." Pyromon said.

"Please say that you will join us." Gatomon said.

Hoofmon looked at the other digimon, and then at Giantmon, "What about you Giantmon?"

"Don't worry about me Hoofmon." Giantmon looked down at his friend and smiled. "Besides, in this form, you can't really help me out any in the battle, now can you?"

Hoofmon smiled at his friend. "I will return to this place when my service to the digi-destined is finished."

Everyone let out a cheer, and after saying goodbye to Giantmon, the group started off for the meeting place where they would meet up with Matt and his group, and from there they would head back to Gennai's, and then rescue their friends.

******

(Izzy) "It was truly prodigious finding Torusmon like we did. And Giantmon turned out to be a really nice digimon. Although it was not my computer that help us to find Torusmon, I still believe that the hieroglyphs that we have found here in the Digiworld, still hold more secrets than I could even guess at. But that will have to wait for another time, as we must now return to Rexmons castle, and save Tentomon and the others, before it is to late."

To Be Continued in Chapter 7: The Legion of the Digi-Stone


	7. The New Digimon Ch7 The Legion of the Di...

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 7: The Legion of the Digi-Stone

"Greetings, this is Izzy. We had come up to this town, where we believed that my new digimon partner would be. But when we got there, we encountered Mammothmon. Dragimon and Tigramon both went in to attack, but was no match for him. Then Mammothmon grabbed Gatomon, and was starting to get even with her for betraying Myotismon, when Kari's crest began to glow, and she digivolved into Angewomon. Tigramon then digivolved into Sabertoothedtigramon, and together they were able to defeat Mammothmon. We then pressed forward, and found a coliseum, that apparently housed digimon fights. Inside, we met up with a digimon named Torusmon, who was one of the combatants. He left, so that he and his partner, Giantmon could do battle with of all digimon, Electrokabuterimon another form of my Kabuterimon. But before the battle could begin black gears hit both Electrokabuterimon and Giantmon. We quickly went into action, and that was when I found out that Torusmon was my new digimon partner. He and Gatomon took on the 2 digimon, but not before I was able to help him digivolve to Toromon with my computer. Gatomon once again digivolved into Angewomon, and used her _Heaven's Charm_ attack to give Toromon the energy that he needed to digivolve to Minitarmon, and together they were able to destroy the gears. Hoofmon, Torusmon's in-training form, decided to join us in our quest. We are now headed to meet up with Matt and the others, and return to Rexmons castle."

******

"Finally." Mimi said, as they reached the meeting place. She then set Sproutmon down on the ground, and took a seat on a nearby rock.

Matt walked up to her, "Don't get to comfortable Mimi, Tai and his group could be here at any moment." He told her.

Just then, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, Pyromon, Gatomon, and 2 other digimon, both in their in-training forms, came down the other path. "Actually Matt, we are back, and boy are we all famished." 

Matt smiled, "Hey Tai, who are the two digimon with Sora and Izzy?" he asked, as he saw that Sora and Izzy both were carrying a digimon.

"I guess that you don't recognize me in this form Matt." Puffmon said, "The last time you saw me, I was Purrmon. But you can just call me Puffmon."

Matt looked at Puffmon for a moment, and then turned to Tai, "I guess that you had a little adventure while searching for Izzy's new digimon."

"Yeah," Tai said, as he saw Newmon and Sproutmon, "I guess that you had one to."

Matt looked back at Mimi and Joe, and their digimon partners. "Yeah, I guess that we did."

Just then, a nearby boulder opened up, and a hologram projector came out of it. Gennai then appeared over top of it. "Greetings, I see that you all have your new partners, and I will assume that you will be headed back soon."

Izzy stepped up to the projector, "We have indeed. I surmise that we will be headed home as soon as we can get our new digimon to digivolve back into their Rookie forms."

"Well then," Gennai began, "you had better hurry up, Rexmon has captured Leomon, and has him locked up in his prison."

"What!" Tai said in shock. "I hope that you have some good news."

Gennai looked at him, "In fact I do, but that will be a surprise for when you get back to my place. I will be waiting." Gennai then disappeared, and the boulder that had hid it, once again covered the projector.

"Well, that was really cryptic." Sora said.

"So what now?" Kari asked.

Tai thought it over. He then looked up at the sky, and saw that it was starting to get dark. "Well, first off, we will make camp here tonight. Matt, Sora, and Kari will set up camp, with Puffmon and Noblemon's help." Tai then turned to Joe and Mimi, "You two will lead the group to gather food. Take Gatomon with you, she can keep an eye out for danger." He then turned to Izzy and TK, "Izzy, TK, Patamon, Hoofmon, Pyromon, and myself will search for wood for the fire." And everyone went off to do his or her jobs.

******

Several hours later night had fallen, and the light of the fire was all that could be seen. The children and their digimon had finished eating, as well as telling the stories about how they found Hoofmon and Sproutmon. "So you guys were also attacked by digimon that we had already defeated?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Matt responded.

"Interesting." Izzy said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Joe asked.

Izzy appeared to be thinking for a moment, "I believe that these monsters that we have encountered are not just a random occurrence. I believe that somebody has mobilized them to act against us in this manner."

"How do you figure that?" TK asked.

"If you recall, Raremon said that Rexmon had sent him to the valley that we found Noblemon in." Izzy began, "So, I believe that it is safe to say that Raremon, Digitamamon, Skullmeramon, and Mammothmon were all sent out to find and destroy us by another digimon that has somehow brought them all together."

"Could it be Rexmon?" Kari asked.

"I doubt it Kari," Izzy said, "though Rexmon would like nothing better than to defeat us, he has been to preoccupied with finding us, and stopping us from completing our quest to organize all of these digimon together."

"Then who could it be?" Sora asked.

"I could not even fathom a answer to that question without more data." Izzy said, "But I would suggest that we leave for Gennai's first thing in the morning, by the fastest mean possible."

"And what would that be?" Matt asked.

"Flying of course, we will have Pyromon and Noblemon digivolve to Dragimon and Griffimon, and fly us back to the lake." Izzy said.

The rest of the group agreed to this plan, and after they decided who all would be standing guard for the night, they put out the fire, and went to sleep.

******

Rexmons castle was dark and forbidding. Rexmon stood on his balcony that looked out over the Digital World. He heard a rustling behind him, and looked back to see the digimon that he had hoped would bring the destruction of the digi-destined and their new digimon partners. "You have failed me again." He said without even turning around to look at the digimon.

"I do realize that." The digimon said, "But it was not a complete loss. We know that they will be headed back here. I would suspect that they stopped somewhere for the night. I have sent in another digimon that has fought them before."

Rexmon turned around to face the other digimon, "And what if that digimon fails as well?"

The digimon looked at Rexmon, and appeared to be thinking about it. "They will eventually return to the lake where Gennai lives, so I will have a little surprise waiting there for them." The digimon then began to laugh, as Rexmon turned around, and looked back out at what would be him kingdom.

******

The voices of Cockatrimon, Demidevimon, and Ogermon had passed by the hole again. Biyomon and Gabumon both looked at each other. When the voices had disappeared, Gabumon was the first to speak, "I don't know how much longer it will be before they notice that hole that we came though."

"I hope that it won't be for a while Gabumon, because I don't think that we have the strength to battle with them anyway. We have not eaten a good meal since we first got to the cave."

Gabumon looked at her, "I know Biyomon, but we have to hold out for just while longer. I can't explain it, but I know that Matt is on the way back even as we speak."

"Your right Gabumon, I feel the same was about Sora." Biyomon said.

"Then we must hold out for just a few more days." Gabumon said.

Biyomon looked away, 'Please hurry Sora, and return.' She thought, as a tear formed in her eyes.

******

'Please hurry Sora, and return' the voice sounded in her head. Sora immediately sat up. This woke Puffmon up, and she looked up at Sora. "Sora, what is it?" the digimon asked.

"I don't know." Sora said, as she placed one of her hands on her head. 

Tai who was on guard duty, walked up to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Sora looked up at Tai, he saw that tears had formed in her eyes, "Tai, I think that somehow I just heard Biyomon."

"What?" Tai asked more than a little confused.

"Just a few seconds ago, I heard in my head Biyomon say, 'Please hurry Sora, and return'." Sora said. "She sounded like she was more than a little weak, and scared."

Tai was about to take Sora into his arms, but then there was a streak that passed between them, knocking Tai and Sora back. They both looked up, and saw Phantomon floating near to them, surrounded by several Bakemon. "Oh, I am sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Phantomon!" Sora said.

"Oh no. Sora, tell the others, quick." Just then Pyromon landed next to Tai. "We will hold off these jokers." Tai said, as Sora and Puffmon took off running for the others.

Sora and Puffmon did not get half way, when two Bakemon blocked her path. "Get her." One of them said. Puffmon then began to glow.

"Puffmon digivolve to………..Purrmon!"

"Sora go, I will hold them off." Purrmon said, as she took to the sky, circling around behind the Bakemon and then flying head first into them.

Sora ran up to the others, "Wake up everyone!" she shouted, just as a Bakemon floated up behind her.

Matt sat up, just in time to see the ghost digimon, "Sora look out!" Sora ducked down, just as the spooks arms were about to wrap around her. Matt tuned to Noblemon, "Get in there Noblemon."

"_Laser Horns_!" Noblemon shouted, as a blast came out of each horn, hitting the Bakemon. But by now, the Bakemon had completely surrounded the group. As the Bakemon surrounded them, the digimon also began to wake up. 

"Mimi!" Sproutmon shouted.

"Izzy look out!" Hoofmon called.

"Joe No!" Newmon shouted. Suddenly all three of them began to glow.

"Sproutmon digivolve to………..Ivymon!"

"Hoofmon digivolve to………..Torusmon!" 

"Newmon digivolve to………..Leathermon!"

Ivymon, Torusmon, and Leathermon all stood between the Bakemon and their partners. "You want them, you will have to go through all of us." Gatomon proclaimed taking a position in front of the other three digimon.

******

"_Shadow Scythe_!" Phantomon shouted, as he brought his scythe down at Tai. But he was able to dodge the attack. Pyromon flew in fast and hard at the ghost digimon.

"_Fire Breath_!" he shouted, as he released a fireball that the digimon.

Patamon flew up behind Phantomon "_Boom Bubble_!" and he shot out a bubble of condensed air at him. This sent Phantomon flying back a little. TK then ran over to help Tai up.

"Are you ok Tai?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Tai looked at Phantomon, "But he isn't. Pyromon, NOW!"

"You got it Tai." Pyromon said, as he began to glow. "Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon!"

"Patamon you to." TK shouted.

Patamon nodded, and then began to glow. "Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon!"

"Oh no, not again." Phantomon said, as he saw Angemon appear in front of him.

"Oh yes." Angemon said. He then turned to Dragimon, "Shall we take this guy Dragimon?"

"Let's do it Angemon." Dragimon responded.

******

"_Lightning Claw_!" Gatomon shouted, as she struck one of the Bakemon.

"_Pauline Spray_!" Ivymon yelled as she shot a sticky mist at another Bakemon.

Leathermon began to glow, "Leathermon digivolve to………...Alimon!" Alimon stood before his Bakemon, "_Laser Disks_!" He shouted, as three bright disks shot out, and hit the Bakemon.

"_Super Charge_!" Torusmon shouted, as he ran at full speed right into another Bakemon.

The Bakemon then began to run for their lives, "That did it," Matt said, "now lets finish it." He turned to Noblemon who already knew what to do. 

"Noblemon digivolve to………..Griffimon!"

Griffimon flew up high, "_Feather Launcher_!" and he shot out several feathers that homed in on the Bakemon, and hit each one.

******

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon shouted.

"_Lava Flame_!" Dragimon followed.

Both attacks hit Phantomon, and he was thrown back against a nearby rock so hard that it left his impression in it. As Phantomon recovered from his encounter with the rock, he saw that the other digimon had joined the party now. He also noticed that all of the Bakemon had run away, leaving him to fight the digi-destined by himself. He looked back at the other digimon, "Ah, can't we talk this over, you will find that I can be a very reasonable ghost at times."

"Everyone get ready." Tai said.

"NO!" Phantomon shouted, as he started to float away as fast as he could.

When Phantomon was out of earshot, Tai turned back to the others, and smiled. "Good job everyone." Tai then noticed that the sun had begun to come up. "Well, I guess that it is time for us to head back to Gennai's." Tai said, as Alimon reverted back to Leathermon.

"Then all aboard." Dragimon said.

"Hold on." Gatomon said. "Dragimon and Griffimon are not the only digimon that can fly." She then turned to Purrmon. "Are you ready Purrmon?"

"Lets do it." Purrmon responded, and they both began to glow.

"Gatomon digivolve to………..Angewomon!"

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon!"

"Alright." Tai said. He then turned back to the others. "Kari and TK will ride with Angemon and Angewomon. Matt you will take Joe and Leathermon on Griffimon. Sora you got Mimi and Ivymon on Tigramon. And Izzy and Torusmon will ride with me on Dragimon." Everyone quickly got onto their digimon, and all five digimon took to the air.

******

Phantomon stood before Rexmon and the digimon that had organized them all. "We did our best, but we were unable to stop them."

"You incompetent fool." The mysterious digimon said, as he drew out what looked like a laser, and shot it at Phantomon. The beam ripped through the digimon, and in its wake, left only the Scythe that Phantomon carried, which soon disappeared as well.

Rexmon turned to the digimon that he had allied himself with, and looked at him. "When you first came to me, you told me that you and your group would handle the digi-destined before they could find the 6 New Digimon. But instead, all that you have brought is failure. Give me one good reason why I should not do to you what you just did to Phantomon?"

Before the digimon could speak, 2 Gazimon brought the mirror into the throne room. "A message from Demidevimon master Rexmon." One of them reported.

They set up the mirror in front of the evil digimon, and he looked into it. An image of Demidevimon appeared, standing behind him, were Cockatrimon and Ogermon. "What have you to report on the search for Tsunomon and Yokomon?"

Demidevimon made a gulping sound, "We have searched this cave from top to bottom several times, and have found no sign of them."

"Then search again and again until you do find them." Rexmon barked, as he waved his hand in front of the mirror, and the image disappeared. As the Gazimon took the mirror our of the throne room, Rexmon turned back to the other digimon. "Now give me that reason."

"Simply enough you still need me." The digimon said, "The digi-destined are still out there, and are more than likely coming back to the lake to meet up with Gennai. I have already sent in 2 digimon that will give them a nice welcome when they arrive there, as well as take care of that fool Gennai once and for all as well."

"Good, I may just keep you around a little while longer then after all." Rexmon said, an evil smile coming across his face.

******

The 5 digimon flew in a formation that had Dragimon who carried Tai, Izzy, and Torusmon in the lead. Tigramon and Griffimon carrying Matt, Joe, Leathermon, Mimi, Ivymon, and Sora flew closely behind him. Bringing up the rear, were Angemon with TK and Angewomon with Kari. Tai had out him monocular, and was watching the area that spanned out before them. "How much longer do you think that it will be before we reach Gennai's?" Tai asked Izzy.

"Not much longer Tai." Izzy had his computer out, and was looking at the radar program that Gennai had put on it before they had left for the real world. "According to my radar, we should be setting down in a few minutes."

Tai put the monocular back up to his eye, and looked again. "I see the lake." He said with excitement in his voice. "Get ready to land Dragimon."

"Right Tai." Dragimon responded.

A few minutes later, the 5 digimon landed in front of the lake. Gennai was standing on the shore waiting for them. After the digi-destined had gotten off of the 5 digimon, they all reverted back to their Rookie forms, except for Angewomon, who returned to her champion form. "It is about time that you got here." Gennai said, as the 8 children and their digimon approached, "I expected you five minutes ago."

"Well, we ran into a problem or two before we left." Tai said.

"Yeah, in the form of Phantomon and his Bakemon stooges." Matt added.

"So where is this surprise that you have for us?" TK asked, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Well, if you will all come into the house, I will show you." Gennai said, as he began to head for the edge of the water. Just then, a roar came out of nowhere, and 2 digimon popped out of the water.

Joe immediately recognized both of them. "Oh no, it's Megaseadramon and Gesomon."

"Not again." Tai said. He then looked back at the digimon. "You guys need to digivolve right away."

Pyromon looked at Tai, and then at the others. "Sorry Tai, but we are to weak to fight."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"It's simple Tai," Sora began, "they have not eaten yet today, and they used up what energy that they had fighting the Bakemon and flying us here."

"Then what are we going to do?" Tai asked.

Megaseadramon looked at the children, "Well, how about if you all get destroyed."

"_Heart Attack_, with a blast!" Came a shout from out of nowhere. And suddenly several hearts floated at Megaseadramon, all of them exploded on impact.

"_Lightning Blade_! And fire!" Came another shout, and a blast hit Gesomon hard.

The children looked back and saw 7 digimon standing behind them. "Monzamon!" Tai shouted.

"Andromon!" Izzy followed in.

"Look, its Meramon!" Sora followed.

"And there's Centarumon!" Mimi added

"Piximon!" TK added.

"It's Frigimon!" Joe added.

"And Mojamon!" Matt finished.

The 7 digimon stood ready for battle. "You think that you can beat us," Gesomon said, "well, think again, _Coral Crusher_!"

"And try my _Thunder Javelin_!" Megaseadramon shouted.

"_Pixy Shield_!" Piximon shouted, as the blasts came in, and bounced harmlessly off of the shield.

Frigimon ran up to the water, "_Subzero Ice Punch_!" he shouted, as he brought his fist down on the water, and the entire lake froze, trapping the 2 digimon in it.

"Now everyone together." Centarumon said, "_Solar Ray_!"

"_Eye Beam Lasers_!" Monzamon shouted.

"_Lightning Blade_!" Andromon added.

"_Fireball_!" Meramon added.

"_Pixie Bomb_!" Piximon put in.

"_Ice Club_!" Mojamon finished throwing his boomerang. All six attacks hit home, Megaseadramon and Gesomon feeling the full force of the attack. Shortly after impact, they both disappeared under the water. 

The 7 digimon walked up to the digi-destined, "It is good to see you again my friends." Centarumon said. 

"And we are glad to see you guys," Tai said, "but what are you doing here?"

"Well," Gennai said, "if you will all come inside, all will be explained."

******

Gesomon stood in the same spot that Phantomon had stood only a few hours before. "We would have had them, if not for those other 7 digimon showing up."

"What digimon?" The mysterious digimon asked.

"The group consisted of a Centarumon, a Frigimon, a Andromon, a Monzamon, a Meramon, a Mojamon, and a Piximon." Gesomon said. "When all of them attacked, Megaseadramon and myself could not withstand the attack. I was barely able to make it back here myself."

Rexmon stood up, and walked over to the weak digimon. "Gesomon, I can understand, you were out gunned." The digimon nodded, and Rexmon placed an arm around his head. "But you were weak none the less." Rexmon tightened his grip, and grabbed the other digimon with his claw. "And I can not let any digimon under my employ be weak." Rexmon began to pump energy out of Gesomon.

"NO!" Gesomon screamed, as Rexmon pumped all of the energy out of him.

"Yes." Rexmon said, as Gesomon reverted back to his Rookie form. A few seconds later, he was in his In-Training form, and then his Baby form, and finally, all that was left of him, was a digi-egg. "Hopefully, when you hatch, you will turn out to be a better digimon than you were before." Rexmon then turned to the digimon that stood in the shadows. "Those digimon that he just rambled off, sound familiar to me." He thought for a moment, "Of course, they are all digimon from File Island."

"From were?" The digimon asked.

"File Island. That is were I learned the secrets of the Black Gears from Ogermon, and I also learned about the how to fight the digi-destined." Rexmon paused for a moment, "Those 7 digimon that appeared to help the digi-destined, are all digimon that Devimon took control of with the black gears, and they were all saved by the digi-destined."

"That makes sense." The digimon said, "Leomon might have called for help from the island before he was captured."

"Yes," Rexmon said, "and I believe that I know were the first place that they will go will be." He then signaled for the mirror.

"What are you doing." The digimon asked.

"I am going to tell Ogermon that he is about to have company." Rexmon said.

******

After Gennai and the other digimon had told the digi-destined the story about why they had come to Server, and everyone had eaten, they had decided to go to the Ice Caves, where Leomon had set up his HQ. Centarumon, Monzamon, and Meramon had come with them. As they got closer to the cave, they became more and more careful. "OK," Tai said to the others, "if Gennai was right, and Tsunomon and Yokomon are in this cave, then we have to find them." He then turned to Matt and Sora. "Matt and Sora are defiantly going o be part of this group, as well as Noblemon and Purrmon, as will I and Pyromon. I need one more volunteer to go in with us."

Izzy spoke up, "I had better be in this group to. The radar program that Gennai put on my computer could come in handy."

"Ok Izzy, you and Torusmon are in." Tai then turned to the rest of the group. "The rest of you will be I charge of a diversion. Keep Rexmons goons off of us long enough to get Tsunomon and Yokomon out of the cave."

"Count on it Tai." Joe said.

Kari walked up to her brother, "Be careful Tai."

"Don't worry Kari, I will be." He then gave her a little hug, and his group headed off to go for the cave and the others to begin the diversion.

******

"_Laser Disks_!" Came a shout from several hundred yards away. And three glowing disks shot out from there, and hit the ground near to where several digimon were camped.

"_Solar Ray_!" Came another shout, and a ball of light hit near to where the disks had just hit.

"_Fire Ball_!" Came yet another shout, and a ball of fire hit in the same area.

"_Leaf Blade_!" And out of nowhere several razor sharp leaves hit the ground.

"_Heart Attack_! With a blast!" And several hearts floated into the camp, and exploded.

Ogermon walked out of the cave, closely followed by Cockatrimon and Demidevimon. "It has begun." Cockatrimon said, as he took off running with Ogermon. Demidevimon was about to follow them, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

******

When the 3 digimon left the cave, Tai and the rest of his group made a break for the entrance. But unknown to them, Demidevimon had spotted them, and was following them into the cave.

Once inside of the cave, Izzy quickly pulled out his computer, and switched it on. Almost immediately, he began to pick up a signal. "This way." He pointed out. The group all ran down the passage, until they had come up to a large chamber.

"Which way now Izzy?" Matt asked.

"According to the Radar, we should be right near to them." Izzy began to type something in, and that was when Sora began to hear something. "It will just take me a nano to figure this out." Izzy said.

But Sora did not hear anything that her friend had just said. Tai watched as she walked over to a nearby wall, and placed her hand on it. He walked up to her, "What is it Sora?" he asked.

"I thought that I had heard something around the area of this wall." Sora said.

"Sora!" Came a muffled shout through the wall.

"Biyomon." Sora said softly. She then turned to back to Tai, "Tai, they are behind this wall."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Torusmon said, "Stand back." 

Sora looked at Torusmon, "Biyomon, Gabumon, get away from the wall."

Tai and Sora then stepped off to the side, to give Torusmon the room that he needed. "_Super Charge_!" Torusmon shouted, as he took off running right at the wall. He hit the wall with enough force to make it crack up, but not much more.

"Let me try now." Purrmon said. She backed up, and began to run at the wall. At about half way, she jumped up, "_Tail Slash_!" She shouted, as her tail began to glow, and it hit the wall. It cracked some more, but still not enough to break it down.

"You guys are doing it the hard way." Noblemon said, as he stepped up to the wall, "_Laser Horns_!" And a beam of light came out of each of his horns, and hit the wall, and that was it, as the wall came crumpling down, reviling behind it, Gabumon and Biyomon, as well as something that made all of the other digimon gasp in ah.

"The Digi-Stone." Pyromon said.

"The what?" Matt asked, kneeling next to Gabumon.

"The Digi-Stone." Pyromon repeated, "It is said that it is the remains of the most powerful digimon that ever existed." Pyromon took a moment to remember the legion. "A long time ago, a digimon known as Creekmon learned how to advance his evolution to one beyond the Ultimate level."

"You mean the Mega level?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, the Mega level." Pyromon confirmed. "Anyway, he was in a great battle with many evil digimon. Even though he defeated them, he was badly hurt, and knew that he would soon leave this existence. So he called together several of the most honorable and trustworthy digimon that he could think of. When they all arrived, he told them that his time was short, and that he was going to pass his power to them. Each of those digimon were advanced to their Ultimate level, but Creekmon had so much energy that when he passed away, the stone that he was resting on, absorbed the power that was left. The stone was later found out to be able to give any digimon that touched it the power needed to digivolve to their next level." Pyromon paused for a moment, "Several years after Creekmon passed away, the Digi-Stone disappeared. And until this day, nobody ever knew what happened to it."

Biyomon looked up, "When we found the stone, Gabumon and I used it to digivolve back to our Rookie forms."

"We knew that we had to protect it from the evil digimon." Gabumon said.

Just then, there was an explosion that was so intense that it knocked dirt and pebbles from the ceiling. "We have to get out of here." Tai said, and everyone began to move, except for Izzy, who picked up some pieces that had fallen off the Digi-Stone, and tucked them away in his pocket. He then took off to catch up with the others.

After Izzy had left, Demidevimon flew down, and grabbed three pieces of the stone as well, and then flew away.

******

At the entrance to the cave, Alimon, Centarumon, Monzamon, Meramon, and Rosemon were fighting the evil digimon that had come against them. Torusmon lead the group, as they came out of the cave, and right into a group of Bakemon that had gathered to keep anyone out of the cave.

The Bakemon saw the group that had come out of the cave, and were now floating towards them. "Time to digivolve guys." Tai told Pyromon, Purrmon, Torusmon, and Noblemon. They all nodded, and began to glow.

"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon!"

"Purrmon digivolve to………..Tigramon!"

"Noblemon digivolve to………..Griffimon!"

"Torusmon digivolve to………..Toromon!"

The Bakemon quickly backed off, as the 4 Champion digimon stood before them. "_Hyper Charge_!" Toromon shouted, as he ran right through the Bakemon, clearing a path for the children and other digimon to follow. He then ran headfirst into Cockatrimon and Ogermon, who were taken completely off guard, and then disappeared into the forest. Soon enough, all of the other digimon and the digi-destined had disappeared into the forest as well.

******

A short time later, everyone was at Gennai's home, eating. Gabumon and Biyomon had told the story of how they had escaped from Rexmons dungeon, only to meet up with Ninjimon. And then how Ogermon had found the hideout. Then they told how they found the Digi-Stone, and how they had sworn to protect it until the their friends had returned. And then how they had learned that Leomon had been turned into a stone statue by Cockatrimon.

Tai slapped his hands down on the table, "The time has come for us to strike back at Rexmon."

"I agree." Matt said, "It's time for the final battle, with Rexmon."

"Not to mention that Agumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon are still being held in his dungeon." Sora added.

"And let's not forget about Leomon." Kari added.

"Then it is time for action." Tai said, "We need to attack Rexmons castle, just like Leomon intended to do in the beginning."

"Do you have a plan?" Gatomon asked.

"I do indeed, and it will take every one of us to pull it off. Are you all in?"

"Count me in Tai." Matt said, and both Noblemon and Gabumon nodded as well.

"Me Biyomon and Purrmon are in." Sora said.

"You can count on me and Leathermon." Joe said.

"We're in to." Mimi said, with Ivymon agreeing.

"You can count on us Tai." Kari said.

"Torusmon and I are in as well." Izzy put in.

"And of course Patamon and myself are in as well." TK finished.

Smiling, Tai turned to the other digimon that were there. "And what about you guys, are you in?"

Centarumon stood up, "I believe that I speak for all of us here, when I say that we believe in you kids, and will help out in any way that we can." The other digimon all agreed.

"Good then, tomorrow we attack Rexmons castle, and end this once and for all." Tai said.

******

Demidevimon stood by the bodies of the 2 fallen digimon, and smiled. "Soon my servants, you will rise again, and the digi-destined and their digimon will know once again, what true power really is." The small digimon then looked at the three stones that he had picked up in the cave earlier that day, and placed on next to each digimon. The stones began to glow, and both digimons fingers began to move as well.

******

(TK) "It was totally awesome how we found Gabumon and Biyomon like we did. Whatever Tai has planned, will be big. But Patamon and me will be ready for it. I just hope that we do stop that creep Rexmon, because he is really scary."

To Be Continued in Chapter 8: The Final Battle?


	8. The New Digimon Ch 8 The Final Battle?

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 8: The Final Battle?

"Hey, this is TK. We had finally met back up with Tai and his group, and had met Izzy's new digimon partner, Hoofmon. Then Phantomon and a bunch of Bakemon showed up, and tried to stop us from getting back to Gennai's. Angemon then showed up, and stopped the Bakemon and Phantomon. We then all flew to Gennai's, where we found 7 digimon that we had helped, except for Piximon, who helped us. We then rescued Gabumon and Biyomon from the Ice Caves, and are now getting ready to take on Rexmon and save the other digimon."

******

The group was all stuffed in the study room. Tai was leaning over a map of the area around Rexmons castle. "Ok," Tai began, "the way that I figure it, we will need to split up again in order to rescue Agumon and the others." Tai turned to Matt, "Matt since you and Sora have Gabumon and Biyomon back, you will be part of the diversionary team. TK and Patamon will also be with you."

"I don't mean to put a downer on this thing Tai, but how will Matt and Sora be able to make two digimon digivolve?" Mimi asked, and everyone looked at her in a strange way. "What? I was just asking a question?"

Izzy smiled at the remark, and then pulled out seven pieces of stone out of his pocket. All of the digimon gasped in ah as they realized what the stones were from. "I picked up these pieces of the Digi-Stone just before we left the cave." Izzy said, "Since then, I have talked extensively with both Centarumon and Gennai, and we have come up with a plan to use these fragments, to help us in this situation."

"As you all know," Centarumon spoke up, "I guarded the temple of the Digi-Vice back on File Island. And I was told long ago, the Digi-Vices were said to be built with pieces of the Digi-Stone."

"So therefore," Gennai began, "if each of you carry a piece of the Digi-Stone with you, not only will you be able to digivolve your new partners, but also your old ones as well, both into their Champion forms, as well as their Ultimate forms."

"Well, now that we have that taken care of," Tai began, "lets get to the part where we rescue the others." Tai turned to Gatomon, "Gatomon, do you think that the castle is familiar enough that you could lead us to the dungeons?"

Gatomon nodded, "So long as the castle was rebuilt the exact same way that it was when I worked for Myotismon, I should be able to do it."

"Good," Tai said, "Then you and Kari will be with me, as will Izzy, Mimi, and Joe, and of course our new partners."

"What about Leomon?" Monzamon asked, "How will we restore him to his old self?"

"Cockatrimon!" Sora said, everyone looked at her, "The last time that we faced him, he turned all the digimon except for Biyomon and Palmon to stone. But when Togemon and Birdramon defeated him, they all turned back to normal."

Tai stood up straight, "Good, then when Cockatrimon leaves the castle to fight somebody will have to take him out." Tai thought for a moment, "Now we will definitely need some extra power for this battle. We need to take some food with us for Agumon and the others."

"That won't be necessary." Gennai said, "I am currently working on something that will restore their strength to them 100%."

"Good." Tai said, "Now, let's move on to other matters." The group then went on to discuss the battle plan, and each kid or digimons responsibility in the battle ahead.

******

Agumon sat on the cold floor of Rexmons dungeon. He looked up at the statue of Leomon once again, "I really wish that you were back to normal right now Leomon, because we really need you."

Just then the dungeon door swung open, and Rexmon walked in, tailed by Ogermon and Cockatrimon. Rexmon walked up to the statue, "I really like this statue. It says that not all digimon are invincible just because their reputation says so." Rexmon then walked up to Agumon, "So Agumon, have you thought about what I said earlier?"

Agumon looked up at the fully evolved digimon, "We have thought about it Rexmon, and we have decided that our friends will come for us, and when they do, we will all make you sorry that you ever messed with us." This brought cheers from the other 3 digimon.

"You have had your chance to join me," Rexmon said, "now you will rot in this dungeon for the rest of your lives, until you are deleted permanently." Rexmon then turned, and walked out of the dungeon with his stooges in tow.

"Well said Agumon." Gomamon said.

"I really did not think that you had it in you." Palmon commented.

"Were did you find the courage to say that to him?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know." Agumon said, "It is as if Tai was with me, and I was drawing the courage from him."

"You feel that Tai is close?" Gomamon asked, "I feel the same way about Joe."

"As do I with Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Yeah, I can feel Mimi as well." Palmon said.

"Then they must be close if we can feel them." Agumon tailed off, thinking back to Tsunomon and Yokomon still in the cave. "I just hope that they found Tsunomon and Yokomon before Rexmons goons did."

"I am sure that they are still safe, considering that Ogermon is back, and we have not seen our friends yet." Tentomon said.

"Well then, now all that we have to do is wait for Joe and the others to come and get us." The other 3 digimon all agreed with Gomamon.

******

The next morning, the entire group, including Gennai, had gathered on the shore of the lake. "Now does everyone know their part in the plan." 

Everyone nodded, and then Joe produced a couple of sets of two-way radios from his bag. "Hey I don't have the Crest of Reliability for nothing." He said, as he handed on to Matt, and the other to Sora.

Gennai then handed four bottles to Joe. "This concoction should restore the digimon to full strength. Now be careful, this is all that I can make."

"Don't worry, we will." Izzy assured Gennai, as the entire group headed out for Rexmons castle.

******

The castle looked even darker than it did the fist time that they were there. The 8 children, and their digimon companions, moved in closer. "Ok," Tai said, breaking the silence that had shrouded them in their journey so far, "It's time that we split up." Izzy reached into his pocket, and pulled out the pieces of the Digi-Stone, and handed a piece to Tai, Mimi, Sora, Joe, and finally, Matt, who all placed them in their own pockets. When everyone was ready, the group split up, to take care of they're various activities.

******

Rexmon stood on his balcony, looking out over the Digiworld. The mysterious digimon stepped up behind him. "Is something on your mind Rexmon?"

Rexmon did not even turn around to face the other digimon. "No, now stop bothering me."

"But I think that you should know that Demidevimon has disappeared." The digimon said.

Rexmon turned around, "What? Where could that little gnat be?"

"I could not say, but Cockatrimon said that he has been missing ever since the attack at the Ice Caves." The digimon said.

Rexmon was about to respond to that, "_Gattling Attack_!" came a shout from below. Rexmon tuned to face back out, then two missiles just in time to see two missiles slam into the castle wall.

"_Heart Attack_, with a blast!" Came another shout from below, and suddenly several heart shaped bubbles floated up, and exploded on impact with the castle.

Rexmon turned back to the other digimon, "Obviously, the digi-destined are trying to free their friends." The digimon said.

"Obviously." Rexmon responded, just as Ogermon and Cockatrimon ran into the room. "Mobilize the castle defenses, and prepare for an immediate counter attack." Ogermon and Cockatrimon ran off to do as ordered, and Rexmon then noticed that the digimon was headed for the door. "And where do you think that you are going?"

The digimon turned around "I am going to guard the prisoners." The digimon said, and headed off again.

Rexmon turned around, and faced out again, just in time to see a ball of light slam into the castle wall.

******

With Gatomon leading the way, Tai knew that they were getting closer to the dungeons. They all turned a corner, and ran right into a group of Gazimon. "Look, intruders." One of them shouted.

"Leave this to me." Torusmon said, as he began to glow. "Torusmon digivolve to………..Toromon!" As soon as the Gazimon saw Toromon, they all scattered in every direction. The group then continued their journey, and eventually came up to a door.

"This is the main dungeon room." Gatomon said, "If Rexmon is anything like Myotismon, he would have placed them in here."

"Then lets get in." Tai said. But just before he could reach the door, a laser blast streaked past him.

Everyone looked in the direction of the blast, and Izzy quickly recognized the digimon that stood before them, "Vademon!" he exclaimed.

Vademon looked at Izzy, "That is correct, and you are still to curios for your own good young man. Now I am going to show you just why curiosity killed the cat." Vademon began to laugh historically, and then fired his laser again.

******

"Noblemon digivolve to………..Griffimon!"

"I hope that this works." Matt said, as he touched the piece of the Digi-Stone to his Digi-Vice. 

Suddenly, Gabumon began to glow. "Gabumon digivolve to………..Garurumon!"

Matt through up both of his arms, "Yes it worked." He then looked around, and brought both of his arms down, his face turning a little red.

Sora let out a little chuckle, and then turned to her own digimon. "Ok you two, let's do it." Both Biyomon and Purrmon nodded, as Sora touched the Digi-Stone to her Digi-Vice.

"Biyomon digivolve to………..Birdramon!"

"Purrmon digivolve to……….Tigramon!"

TK looked at the 4 digimon with an excited look on his face, "Ok Patamon, your turn." 

Patamon nodded, "Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon!"

"Ok," Matt shouted, "everyone fire at the castle."

"_Meteor Wing_!" Birdramon shouted.

"_Howling Blaster_!" Garurumon followed.

"_Feather Launcher_!" Griffimon put in.

"_Blue Fire_!" Tigramon added.

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon finished.

All five attacks hit the castle, just as Ogermon lead a counter strike team out of the castle. Sora then noticed that Cockatrimon was with them. "Birdramon, Tigramon there's Cockatrimon!"

"He's ours." Tigramon said, as the 2 digimon swooped in to attack.

Birdramon dove into the group of digimon that had come out of the castle, and grabbed Cockatrimon before he had a chance to get away. "Let me go you feather brain!" Cockatrimon shouted.

"As you wish." Birdramon said, and then dropped the other digimon.

"Not like that!" Cockatrimon shouted, as he fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

"Good, now finish him off." Matt said. Garurumon and Griffimon responded to this.

"_Howling Blaster_!" Garurumon lead off.

"_Feather Launcher_!" Griffimon added.

Angemon flew in, "_Hand of Fate_!" All three attacks hit Cockatrimon, and an intense light appeared around him, and he vanished inside of it.

******

Agumon heard a cracking sound, and when he looked up, he saw that the statue of Leomon was starting to break up. Suddenly, the stone shattered all over the place, and there stood Leomon, back to normal. The large digimon looked around in confusion, and then saw Agumon chained to the wall nearest to him. "Agumon what happened?" Leomon asked.

"It is a long story Leomon." Agumon said.

"But that is best left for another time. Right now, I believe that we are needed." Tentomon stated.

"How do you know?" Leomon asked.

"I don't know," Agumon said, "it is either the crests or hunger, or just paranoia, but I believe that Tai and the others are close by, and that they are in trouble."

Leomon looked at the Rookie digimon, and then nodded. He walked over to where Agumon was chained tot he wall, "That is all that I need to know." He said, as he yanked the chain right out of the wall. Leomon then proceeded to free Tentomon, then Palmon, and finally Gomamon. Once everyone was freed from their chains, Leomon turned to the dungeon door. "Now lets get out of here." He then raised his hand up.

******

"Pyromon digivolve to………..Dragimon!"

"Ivymon digivolve to………..Rosemon!"

"Leathermon digivolve to………..Alimon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to………..Angewomon!"

The other 4 digimon then joined Toromon, as he faced off against Vademon. "Do you really think that the five of you stand a chance against me?" Vademon then began to laugh, "Give me your best shot."

"_Fist of the Beast King_!" Came a shout from the other side of the door. The door was blown off of its hinges, hitting Vademon, and then flattening him against the wall. Leomon then walked out of the dungeon, followed by Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon, and finally Gomamon.

"Leomon!" Kari exclaimed with joy.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted out.

"Tentomon!" Izzy stated.

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled.

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled, and all four children ran to their digimon.

"Tai, is that you?" Agumon asked.

"Who else would have the courage to come here and save you guys." Tai said.

Joe pulled the four bottles that Gennai had given them before they left out of his bag, and handed one to Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. He then took Gomamon in his arms, "Drink this, it will restore your strength." Joe told his friend.

As Gomamon and the others drank the concoction that Gennai had wiped up, Vademon was trying to get the door of the dungeon off of him. "You digi-destined will pay for this." The digimon said, as he finally succeeded in his task.

"I don't think so." Tai exclaimed, as he and the others pulled the pieces of the Digi-Stone out, and touched them to their Digi-Vices. Tai then turned to Agumon and the others. "Time to digivolve guys." He told them.

Agumon nodded, "Lets do it guys." He said to the others, as they all began to glow. "Agumon digivolve to………..Greymon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to………..Kabuterimon!" 

"Palmon digivolve to………..Togemon!" 

"Gomamon digivolve to………..Ikkakumon!"

Vademon looked at the 4 champion digimon, made a gulping sound, and then ran away as fast as he could.

"It is good to be back." Greymon said. He then turned to Dragimon, "Dragimon, thank you for protecting Tai for me."

"It was a honor Greymon." Dragimon responded.

"I would hate to break this up," Angewomon said, "But there is still a battle going on outside."

"Your right Angewomon," Leomon said, "Lets move troops."

******

Matt pulled out his radio, "Tai, we could really use some help out here." He said into the microphone.

There was static, and then Tai's voice came through the speaker, "Mission completed, we have them. We are now on our way out. And be on the lookout for Vademon."

Matt looked up, just in time to see the digimon running from the castle. "I see him Tai, Garurumon, Griffimon and I are on our way." Matt then clipped the radio to his belt, and took off to get Vademon, when suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Tyranomon then appeared, followed by another larger Tyranomon. This one was all black, and was twice as large. Sora ran up to Matt, "Oh no, its Darktyranomon, the evil form of Tyranomon."

"Then I guess that it is time to go Ultra." Matt said, as his crest began to glow. Garurumon and Griffimon then began to glow as well.

"Garurumon digivolve to………..Weregarurumon!" 

"Griffimon digivolve to………..Knightmon!"

Weregarurumon looked over at Knightmon, "So, who gets who"

"It does not matter to me Weregarurumon." Knightmon said, "You can have Darktyranomon, I will take Tyranomon. A battle is a battle to me."

"Have it your way Knightmon." Weregarurumon said, as he jumped in at the larger digimon.

******

"There it is." Tai said, as the group approached the exit. But just before they reached it, Rexmon appeared, and blocked it off.

"You digi-destined are beginning to become an annoyance." Rexmon bellowed. 

"Well, it has been a pleasure annoying you Rexmon." Tai said, "But we really must be going now." Tai then turned to the other digimon, who all nodded back to him.

Greymon stepped up in front of Tai. "You want them, you will have to go through us." And with that they other digimon all gathered in front of the children.

"Do you really think that you can stand up to me?" Rexmon asked with a wicked smile crossing his face. "I would like to see you try."

"Give it to him then." Tai said.

"You got it Tai." Greymon said, "_Nova Blast_!"

"_Lave Flame_!" Dragimon followed.

"_Harpoon Torpedo_!" Ikkakumon shouted.

"_Laser Disks_!" Alimon followed.

"Get ready for my _Needle Spray_!" Togemon shouted out.

"And my _Leaf Blade_!" Rosemon came in with.

"_Electro Shocker_!" Kabuterimon shouted out.

"_Fist of the Beast King_!" Leomon put in.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon finished. 

All of the attacks hit Rexmon, but as the smoke and dusk cleared away, everyone could clearly see that all of that had not been enough to stop him. Toromon then got set up for his attack, "_Hyper Charge_!" he shouted, as he charged right at Rexmon, but just before he collided with the other digimon, Rexmon grabbed his horns, and began to spin Toromon around, finally throwing him out of the castle all together.

"Who will be the next to taste my power?" Rexmon asked turning back to the rest of the group.

"Tai," Izzy spoke up, "there is no way that they can battle a Ultimate form digimon in their current forms."

"Then it is time for them to go to the next level." Tai exclaimed.

"But I don't think that this cave is big enough for them." Joe said. "What if we just have one of them digivolve. Then that digimon along with Angewomon, could hold him off long enough to give us a chance to meet up with Matt, Sora, and TK."

"Ok, then who will digivolve?" Tai asked.

"That is obvious, Togemon is the logical choice, since Lillymon is one of the smaller fully evolved forms in our group."

Tai thought this over, and then turned to Mimi, "Mimi, you need to get Togemon to digivolve to Lillymon."

"All right." Mimi said, "You heard him Togemon digivolve."

"You got it Mimi." Togemon said, as she began to glow, "Togemon digivolve to………..Lillymon!" Lillymon hovered in front of everyone, "Ok Angewomon, lets get them out of here."

"I'm with you Lillymon." Angewomon said. "_Celestial Arrow_!" She shouted, as she shot another arrow at Rexmon.

"_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon shouted.

Both attacks hit Rexmon, but barely fazed him. "Ok, now try my attack out, _Hyper Beam_!" Rexmon shouted, as an intense beam shot out at Lillymon and Angewomon.

******

Weregarurumon and Knightmon made short work of Tyranomon and Darktyranomon. That is when Sora noticed that Tai and the others had not joined up with them yet. She ran over to Matt, "Matt, Tai and the others are not back yet."

"I wonder where they could be?" TK asked. Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and they all looked towards the castle.

"I think that we just got our answer TK." Matt said to his brother. "Weregarurumon, Knightmon, get over here quick."

******

Rexmons _Hyper Beam_ was so powerful, that it knocked everyone over. When Izzy was knocked over, the last piece of the Digi-Stone fell out of his pocket, and landed a few feet away, right in front of Leomon. Rexmon began to advance to them, "Now I will finally be rid of you digi-destined brats." Rexmon prepared to attack again.

"_Wolf Claw_!" Weregarurumon shouted, as he sent out a blast of energy at they other digimon.

Rexmon recovered from the attack, and turned to face Weregarurumon and Knightmon. "You think that will stop me. It just made me mad. Now it is your turn to taste my wrath. _Hyper Beam_!" And Rexmon sent out an intense beam on light.

"Leave this to me Weregarurumon." Knightmon said, as he brought up his shield, "_Shield Protector_!" The powerful force field was put up just in time to protect them from the blast.

******

Leomon woke up, and saw the strange stone that was lying in front of him. Suddenly he realized what the stone was, and reached out to pick it up. He then stood up, and walked out to the battle.

******

"Your pathetic shield will not protect you forever." Rexmon said in an informative voice.

"It won't have to Rexmon." Leomon said, as he stepped up behind the evil digimon.

Rexmon looked at Leomon, and laughed. "And what are you going to do Leomon? You have no energy left to fight with."

Leomon looked at Rexmon, "I may not have much energy left, but I do have this." Leomon said, as he held up the piece of the Digi-Stone. "Now we shall see just how powerful you really are." Leomon said, as he gripped the Digi-Stone in his hand. He then suddenly began to glow.

"NO!" Rexmon shouted.

Tai looked up at the intense glow, "Who's that?" he asked.

"It's Leomon, he's digivolving." Greymon told him.

"Leomon digivolve to………...Saberleomon!" 

Saberleomon stood before Rexmon. Izzy quickly looked the profile for Saberleomon. "Saberleomon is the fully evolved form of Leomon. He constantly searches for justice, and fights for all that is good and decent. His attack is call _Mega Fist_, which is similar to his _Beast King _attack, only ten times more powerful."

Saberleomon looked at Rexmon, "You have harmed the Digiworld enough Rexmon, and now we are going to stop you once and for all."

"We shall see about that Saberleomon." Rexmon said, "_Hyper Beam_!"

"Yes we shall, _Mega Fist_!" Saberleomon shouted, as he sent out his attack. Both attacks met in the middle, and slammed into each other. But Saberleomons attack was the more powerful of the two, and went on to hit Rexmon, knocking him out of the castle. Everyone then ran out and stood before Rexmon. Saberleomon then looked at the digi-destined, "Now, have your digimon digivolve to their next level."

Matt, Sora, and TK ran up to them. "Well guys, you heard the digimon." Tai said, looking back at the digimon. Suddenly, Tai's, Sora's, Izzy's, Mimi's, and Joe's crests began to glow.

"Greymon digivolve to………..Metalgreymon!" 

"Dragimon digivolve to………..Ultradragimon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…………Garudamon!"

"Tigramon digivolve to………..Sabertoothedtigramon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to………..Megakabuterimon!"

"Toromon digivolve to………..Minitarmon!"

"Rosemon digivolve to………..Thornedrosemon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to………..Zudomon!"

"Alimon digivolve to………..Cyberalimon!" 

All of the fully evolved digimon stood, or floated before Rexmon. They were soon joined by the 7 digimon that had come to help in the battle. Saberleomon stepped up, "I am giving you this chance to surrender Rexmon."

"And I will give you no chance." Rexmon said, "_Hyper Beam_!"

Knightmon quickly call his shield again, and the beam bounced off of it. "Now everyone fire." Saberleomon shouted, "_Mega Fist_!"

"_Giga Blaster_!" Metalgreymon shouted.

"_Mega Flame_!" Ultradragimon followed.

"_Wolf Claw_!" Weregarurumon shouted.

"_Laser Sword Slash_!" Knightmon put in.

"_Wing Blade_!" Garudamon said.

"_Fire Stripes_!" Sabertoothedtigramon added.

"_Horn Buster_!" Megakabuterimon shouted out.

"_Atomic Horns_!" Minitarmon added.

"_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon shouted.

"_Thorn Missiles_!" Thornedrosemon shouted out.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon shouted.

"_Cyber Cannon_!" Cyberalimon followed.

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon shouted.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon shouted.

"_Solar Ray_!" Centarumon put in.

"_Eye Beam Lasers_!" Monzamon added.

"_Lightning Blade_!" Andromon put in.

"_Pix Bombs_!" Piximon added.

"_Fireball_!" Meramon finished.

All 20 attacks slammed into Rexmon. He screamed in pain, as the massive energy coursed through his body, until it could not hold anymore, and in an intense and brilliant light, Rexmon disappeared, forever. All of the digimon reverted back to either their Rookie or In-Training forms, including Angewomon, who reverted back to Salamon, her Rookie form.

"We did it!" Tai shouted, holding Scalmon over his head.

"We sure did Tai." Agumon said. And the digi-destined and their digimon friends all celebrated their victory.

******

"He was completely defeated." Vademon said.

"Good, I never liked the guy much anyway." Ogermon said.

Demidevimon flew into the room. "What have you to report?"

Ogermon stepped up to him, "It is as you expected, the digi-destined have beaten Rexmon. He is no more."

"Excellent." The small digimon said, "Soon we will all have our revenge on the digi-destined for what they did to us all." Demidevimon turned to Vademon, "Vademon, keep an eye on them. We don't need them to spoil our plans, when we are so close to starting phase 2."

Vademon bowed, "As you wish Demidevimon."

"How much longer will it be?" Ogermon asked.

"Not much longer." Demidevimon sneered, "By the end of the day tomorrow, the digi-destined and their digimon, both new and old, will be out of our way permanently." The little digimon then began to laugh evilly, as did Ogermon.

******

(Narrator) For the digi-destined, victory just means that another battle awaits them in the near future. What evil plan does Demidevimon have in store for them, and who are the 2 digimon that he placed the pieces of the Digi-Stone next to? Find out in the next chapter of The New Digimon."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 9: Evil Returns


	9. The New Digimon Ch9 Evil Returns

****

The New Digimon

Chapter 8: Evil Returns 

"Hi, this is Kari. Tai came up with this plan to free Agumon and the others, which involved us splitting up again. When we all got to the castle, Matt, Sora, TK, and their digimon as well as the seven that came to help, went off to create a distraction, while the rest of us went inside. Garurumon and Griffimon were able to defeat Cockatrimon, which released Leomon from his stone statue form. He then freed the others. Meanwhile, we encountered Vademon, who tried to stop us from going into dungeon room. All of the digimon digivolved, in order to battle Vademon, which proved unnecessary, since Leomon blasted the door of the dungeon, causing it to crash into Vademon, and crush him into a wall. Agumon and the others then digivolved, and Vademon ran off. We quickly followed suit, only to find Rexmon blocking the way out. That's when Leomon, with the help of one of the pieces of the Digi-Stone, digivolved into Saberleomon. Once we had all gotten outside, all of the digimon digivolved, and we defeated Rexmon once and for all."

******

After the battle with Rexmon, the digi-destined and their digimon friends, went back inside the castle, to release all of the captured digimon. Once outside, the group celebrated their victory. Meanwhile, deep under the castle, in the room that held the gate that Myotismon had used to go to the real world, Demidevimon sat on a makeshift throne with his eyes closed. Ogermon stood in front of him, along with Vademon. He held in his claw one of the three pieces of the Digi-Stone, that he had picked up in the Ice Caves. He then opened his eyes, "It is time." He said, as he gripped the stone, and suddenly, he began to glow. "Demidevimon digivolve to………..Devimon!" 

Ogermon dropped to one knee in front of Devimon. "It is good to have you back Master."

"Yes," Devimon said, "it is good to be back. Are you ready to go back to File Island?"

Ogermon looked at his Devimon, "Vademon and I are."

"Excellent, now go, and bring my plan to reality." Devimon said.

"At once mighty Devimon." Ogermon said, and followed by Vademon, he left the room.

Devimon watched as the 2 digimon left the room, he then looked at the 2 digimon that laid on tables set up on the far side of the room, and walked up to them. He then places a hand on the foreheads on each one, "Now I awaken you from your long sleep with the _Touch of Evil_!" He shouted, as energy coursed through his arms, and into each of the digimon.

******

The next morning, was sort of a sad one. Centarumon and the others had decided that they should be headed back to File Island. Saberleomon had decided to stay until he was sure that Ogermon had left Server himself. But the 6 digimon, who had all digivolved back to their Rookie forms, had decided that it was time for them to move out as well.

Pyromon stood in front of the other 5 digimon. In turn, Tai stood across from him, Agumon standing next to him. "We will never forget you guys." Tai said, as he fought to hold back the tears that wanted to come out.

"Nor will we forget you Tai." Pyromon said. "But it is time for us to be headed back out to continue our own lives." Then, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe, and Izzy each walked up to their new digimon partners.

******

"Take care of yourself Noblemon." Matt said, fighting as hard as Tai was to hold back the tears.

"It was an honor to fight by your side Matt." Noblemon said.

******

Sora walked up to Purrmon and wrapped her arms around the small digimon. "I will never forget what you did for me and Biyomon Purrmon." Sora said, as she let her tears stream down her face.

"And I will never forget what you did for me Sora." Purrmon said, as she to let her own tears flow freely. 

******

Joe walked up to Leathermon, "I guess that you are going back to the Gekomon Swamp now."

"Yeah Joe, Snoutmon will be expecting me back there now that Rexmon has been defeated." Leathermon said.

"Well then, maybe our paths will cross again." Joe said.

"Maybe they will Joe." Leathermon said.

******

"Good bye Ivymon." Mimi said, as she to let her tears flow freely.

"So long Mimi. Thank you for letting me know what I will digivolve to when my time comes." Ivymon said, as the two embraced each other.

******

"Farewell Torusmon." Izzy said. "I will be sure to look up your profile on a regular basis, so that I will recall all that you did for us."

Torusmon let out a small chuckle, "Izzy, I don't know how I was ever chosen to be your new partner, but I am glad that I was. If it weren't for you, I would never have been a part of something so large. Thank you."

******

After more good-byes were given, and several more tears were shed, the 6 digimon headed off, to find the path to their new destiny, wherever that path would lead them. When the 6 were finally out of sight, Tai wiped his eyes with his the wristband that he had on one of his arms, and turned to look at the others. "I guess that it is time for us to be headed off to." He said to the rest of the group. They all nodded, and Tai then turned to face Saberleomon. "How about traveling with us for a while Saberleomon?"

"I would like nothing better than to do that Tai, but I must begin my search for Ogermon." Saberleomon said. "He is still out there, and I must find him, no matter what the cost." Saberleomon then walked off, without another word, but was stopped by an explosion that sounded in the area of Rexmons castle.

"What was that?" Kari asked.

"More than likely, no good." Saberleomon said. He then turned to the digi-destined, "It looks like your next challenge will be sooner than you thought." He then took off running towards the castle, with the digi-destined and their digimon hot on his tail.

******

When they arrived, the group found the castle completely destroyed. "I wonder what could have happened here." Agumon said.

"Perhaps the structure became unstable in yesterdays battle." Izzy said.

Saberleomon sniffed the air, "No, that is not what happened." He said suddenly. Looking up, he pointed to three figures standing on a cliff above the castles ruins, "That is what happened to this castle." 

Tai quickly pulled out his monocular, and looked at the digimon that stood on the cliff. Tai suddenly had a look of shock on his face, "I don't believe it." He said, as he brought the device down.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked. When she did not get an answer, she reached out, and took the monocular out of Tai's hand, and looked for herself. "It can't be." Sora said, as she suddenly saw what had shocked Tai.

"What can't be Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"Devimon." Tai finally said.

"DEVIMON!" Everyone said at once.

"And he is not the only one." Saberleomon said.

"Who else is there Sora?" Matt asked.

"It's Etemon and Myotismon." Sora said.

Everyone had the sudden look of shock on their faces, "But I thought that you destroyed Etemon." Kari said, as the 3 digimon jumped off the cliff, and landed right in front of the group.

"They did, but I was not completely lost." Etemon said, in his usually bad Elvis impersonation.

"As was I." Myotismon said.

"Now it is time for the 3 of us to finish what I had started on File Island." Devimon said, as he pulled out a small stone out from behind his back. He then held it up for all to see.

Tai, who had gotten his monocular back from Sora, looked through it at the stone. "Oh no guys, he has a piece of the Digi-Stone." And everyone else gasped in shock.

"And he is not the only one son." Etemon said, as he to pulled a piece out of the Monzamon doll that he had at his side.

Myotismon reached into a pocket that he had hidden in his cape, and pulled out a third piece of the famed stone. "Now with these pieces of the Digi-Stone, we shall finally end your interference once and for all."

******

Pyromon did not know why, but something was calling him and the others to the caves, where they had found Gabumon and Biyomon guarding the Digi-Stone only two days earlier. As the group entered the caves, an icy chill hit each of them.

"Why are we here Pyromon?" Ivymon asked, shaking from the sudden cold.

Pyromon looked back at her, "I don't know, something just seemed to call for me to come here." Pyromon suddenly remembered something, "Just like the day that I first met Tai and the others."

"What do you mean?" Leathermon asked.

"On that day, like any other, I was taking a morning flight, to stretch out my wings," Pyromon began, "but for some reason instead of flying north like I usually did, I flew west. The next thing that I know, I was blasted out of the sky by a Gazimon, and was knocked out. When I woke up, I saw that Rexmon had captured Tai, and I just flew in to save him. That was when I first digivolved to Dragimon." Pyromon finished his story, and then trailed off, "It was as if some force that I could not explain called me to that spot, just like something is calling me here to these caves."

Torusmon looked at his companion, "Well, I guess that there is no harm in looking around."

"And besides, the Digi-Stone is still in this cave somewhere." Purrmon added. Noblemon, Leathermon, and Ivymon quickly agreed to go alone, and the group began to explore the cave.

******

"Agumon digivolve to………..Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to………..Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to………..Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to………..Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to………..Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to………...Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to………..Angemon!"

"Salamon digivolve to………..Gatomon!"

The 8 Champion digimon stood or floated before the 3 evil digimon. "Do you think that they will be able to defeat us this time digi-destined?" Devimon asked.

"Don't forget, they are not alone!" Saberleomon shouted.

"You are wasting your time Saberleomon!" Etemon shouted back.

Devimon gripped the stone in his hand, "Now lets see what will happen when I use this stone again." He said with an evil grin spreading over his face.

"NO!" Tai shouted, as Devimon began to glow.

"Devimon digivolve to………..Skulldevimon!"

Izzy quickly pulled out his computer, "Skulldevimon is the fully evolved form of Devimon. His attack is called the _Skull Basher_." Izzy turned to Tai, "Tai, it may still be possible for us to destroy him, if he was at all weakened by his transformation."

Tai did not need any convincing, "Ok guys, everyone attack at the same time."

"You got it Tai." Greymon said, "_Nova Blast_!"

"_Howling Blaster_!" Garurumon added.

"_Meteor Wing_!" Birdramon shouted.

"_Electro Shocker_!" Kabuterimon put in.

"Get ready for my _Needle Spray_!" Togemon added.

"_Harpoon Torpedo_!" Ikkakumon shouted.

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon shouted.

"_Mega Fist_!" Saberleomon finished off.

All eight attacks hit Skulldevimon, but he flew up out of the dust that it had kicked up. "A good try, but not good enough. Etemon, Myotismon, show them how it is done."

"With pleasure, _Dark Network_!" Etemon said.

"_Grisly Wing_!" Myotismon added.

******

The 6 had only explored the caves for a short time, when they came to the place where the Digi-Stone was buried. "So now what?" Purrmon asked, "Do we dig the stone out?"

Pyromon was about to answer that question, when there was a sudden shaking, and the Digi-Stone emerged from the pile of stone and dirt that it was trapped under. The 6 gasped in ah as the huge stone floated in front of them. "It is even more powerful than I ever imagined." Leathermon said.

The stone began to glow brighter, and then there was a flash of light, and a digimon stood before the 6. "I have been expecting you," the digimon said. "I am Creekmon."

Everyone looked at Creekmon. Finally, Pyromon gathered enough courage to speak, "You are Creekmon?" he asked.

Creekmon looked at the Rookie digimon with big eyes, full of understanding. "Yes Pyromon, I am Creekmon." He then indicated the Digi-Stone that floated behind him, "Everyone thought that I was deleted, but in actuality, my body was transformed into energy, and then transferred into the stone that you see floating behind me." He paused for a moment, "I am fully aware of everything that happens, just as I have been watching you six."

"You have been?" Purrmon asked.

"Yes," Creekmon repeated, "I can't explain how, but the stone somehow allows me to see other digimon no matter were they are." Creekmon paused in order to search for the proper words, and then continued, "I have been watching you and your journey with the digi-destined to free their friends and stop Rexmon. Just as I am aware that at this very minute, they are locked in a battle with 3 of the most evil digimon ever to exist in the Digi-world."

"We need to help them." Ivymon said.

Creekmon looked at the small plant, and shook his head. "Not in your present form." Creekmon paused for a second, "The digimon that they are battling, are all fully evolved, and they each have a piece of the stone with them."

"Then how do we help them?" Noblemon asked.

"You will see." Creekmon said, as a smile broke his face.

******

The black ball and the hoard of bats went straight at the 9 digimon. Angemon and Saberleomon were the fastest to react to the danger, blasting both attacks out of existence. The 3 digimon began to laugh. "What is so funny?" Tai screamed at them.

"Your pathetic attempts." Skulldevimon said. "Now, prepare to taste my power, _Skull Basher_!" Energy began to build up in front of Skulldevimon, and then formed into the shape of a skull, and shot out at the group.

Saberleomon was the fastest to react this time, "_Mega Fist_!" he shouted, as he shot out his own energy. The two blasts met, but Skulldevimon's attack proved to be the stronger of the two, and hit Saberleomon hard enough to send him flying back into the forest.

Matt ran up to Tai, "Our digimon are not powerful enough to handle this as is."

"Your right Matt," Tai said, "Time to digivolve everyone." He shouted to the digimon. His crest then began to glow, as did Matt's and then everyone else's.

"Greymon digivolve to………..Metalgreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to………..Weregarurumon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to………..Megakabuterimon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to………..Garudamon!"

"Togemon digivolve to………..Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to………..Zudomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to………..Angewomon!"

The 7 Ultimate digimon stood ready for battle. Etemon turned to Myotismon and Skulldevimon, "I believe that it is time for the big show, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I do believe that it is time." Myotismon said.

"Then let us show these digi-doomed what is in store for them." Skulldevimon said. Suddenly, all three of them pulled out the pieces of the Digi-Stone, and gripped them tightly, and all three of them began to glow.

"Tai, what's happening?" Kari asked as she ran up to her big brother.

"It looks like they are digivolving." Tai said.

"Into their Mega forms." Izzy added. And they watched, helplessly, as the 3 evil digimon went to their Mega level. 

"Etemon digivolve to………..," Etemon's entire body turned to rock. A black leather jacket appeared on him. His guitar changed into an even larger one, and the Monzamon doll disappeared. "Rocketemon!"

"Myotismon digivolve to………..Venommyotismon!" 

"Skulldevimon digivolve to……….." Skulldevimon's body was covered all over with metal. Cannons appear on each of his arms. His wings disappear, and a rocket pack type device appears. "Metaldevimon!"

"Oh no." Tai said, and turned to Izzy. "Are we in as much danger as I think we are?"

Izzy switched on his computer, and looked up the profiles for Rocketemon and Metaldevimon. "We are Tai. Rocketemon's is the Mega form of Etemon. His skin is made of a diamond type substance that is almost impervious to anything. His attack is called _Rock and Roll_." Izzy then quickly looked up the profile for Metaldevimon, "Metaldevimon is also a Mega digimon. His armor is made of a super titanium, and his attack is the _Dark Cannons_." Izzy paused for a moment, "And of course we already know about Venommyotismon."

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We must attack, and hope that their new forms are not as powerful as Izzy's computer says they are." Saberleomon said.

"Then lets do it." Metalgreymon said.

Angewomon suddenly floated to the group, "Wait, there might be another way to win."

"How?" Kari asked.

"Remember the last battle that we had with Myotismon back before he first became Venommyotismon." Everyone nodded, "My _Heaven's Charm_ attack weakened him."

"And you think that it might just work here as well?" Matt asked.

"It is worth a try." Angewomon replied. She then turned to Angemon. "I will need your help on this one Angemon."

"I am with you Angewomon." Angemon replied, and the two angels took off to do battle.

******

The Ice Caves rattled as an earthquake tore through them. Then suddenly, 6 digimon came out of the caves. They looked around, as if trying to remember what they were going to do. There was then an explosion that shook the ground, "Lets go, the digi-destined need our help." One of them said to the others. They all agreed, and all 6 of them took off, either running or flying.

******

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon shouted, shooting out a beam of energy at Rocketemon.

"What was that, a misquote bite?" The digimon said, "Now try my own attack, "_Rock and Roll_!" Rocketemon shouted, as boulders began to fly out at Angemon.

Angemon dodged them as best he could, but eventually he was hit by a huge boulder, and fell hard to the ground, reverting back to his Tokomon form. TK quickly ran up to his fallen friend, and scooped him up in his arms.

Angewomon on the other hand, was having an easier time dodging Venommyotismon's attacks. "You will pay the price now for your betrayal Angewomon."

"That was Gatomon's betrayal Venommyotismon, not mine." Angewomon responded.

"But you are the same digimon none the less, and now it is payback time."

'I hope that this works.' Angewomon thought, as she dodged another blast, "Here goes, _Heaven's Charm_!" She shouted, as she raised her arms, and a portal opened above her. "Now everyone give me your power."

"Lets do it," Saberleomon said, "everyone together. _Mega Fist_!"

"_Giga Blaster_!" Metalgreymon shouted.

"_Wolfs Claw_!" Weregarurumon followed.

"_Horn Buster_!" Megakabuterimon added.

"_Wing Blade_!" Garudamon shouted out.

"_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon added in.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon finished.

All seven attacks went into the portal, and it erupted in energy. Angewomon then raised her arm up, "_Celestial Arrow_!" she shouted, as she brought the arrow coursing with energy into firing position.

"I don't think so my dear, _Dark Cannon_!" Metaldevimon shouted, and fired a powerful blast from both of his cannons at Angewomon. The first blast hit her, and she dropped the arrow. The second blast also hit her, but this one was enough to force her to revert back to Salamon. Salamon landed hard in front of Kari, who picked her up, and carried her off to safety. "Rocketemon, would you be so kind as to finish the rest of them off?" Metaldevimon asked.

"It would be a pleasure." Rocketemon said, as he pulled out his guitar. "Now I believe that you all remember a little number that I did for you before called, 'Bye Bye Digimon Bye Bye.'" Rocketemon then began to sing, and all of the digimon except for Saberleomon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"He drained them of their powers again." Joe shouted, as he picked Gomamon up.

"Agumon," Tai said as he ran to his friend, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tai, but I'm just weak." Agumon responded.

"What are we going to do now?" Matt asked, "Agumon and Gabumon are to weak to go to their Mega forms."

"I wish that I knew Matt." Tai said.

"I will tell you." Venommyotismon said, "We will destroy the eight of you right now."

Venommyotismon then raised his foot up, and was prepared to stomp on the digi-destined, when out of nowhere, "_Cosmic Fire_!" was heard all over the place. A powerful blast of fire hit Venommyotismon, and he fell backwards, right into Metaldevimon and Rocketemon.

Everyone looked up, and saw a giant dragon flying overhead. "Who is that?" Tai asked.

Izzy pulled out his laptop, and brought up the analyzer program. "Prodigious, that is Magmadragimon. He is the Mega form of Pyromon."

Magmadragimon floated down to the ground in front of the digi-destined. "Are you ok?"

"We are now, thanks to you Magmadragimon." Tai said.

The 3 evil digimon were now getting back up, "Well, got to go and save the day again." Magmadragimon said, as he took to the air.

Metaldevimon looked at the small Mega digimon, and laughed, "You think that you will beat us Magmadragimon. I would like to see you try."

"Well he is not alone, _White Stripes_!" Came a shout from behind the 3 digimon, and a blast of white-hot fire hit Metaldevimon. A giant white tiger standing on her hind legs, landed in front of the digimon.

Izzy looked up the profile for this digimon, "That's Bengaltigramon, the Mega form of Purrmon."

"2 Mega digimon are still not enough to fight off the three of us." Rocketemon said.

"Then how about three of us as well?" Another digimon that looked almost like an over grown reptile asked, "_Rocket Cannon_!" the digimon shouted, as several missiles made a b-line right at the 3 digimon, hitting them hard.

"And maybe even four." A fourth digimon, who was covered in a golden armor said, "_Blazing Spears_!" and a spear were shot at Venommyotismon, hitting one of his arms.

"Who are they Izzy?" Joe asked.

Izzy's fingers moved like lightning over the keyboard, "The first one is Lizardmon. He is the Mega form of Leathermon, and the other is Warriormon, who is the Mega form of Noblemon."

The 3 digimon looked at the 4 Mega digimon, but before any of them could say anything, another digimon, this one a plant type, stepped up to take a whack at the three. "Now I hope that you boys have some fight left in you, because now that I am here, it is a whole new ballgame."

"But you had better save some for me." Yet another digimon said, this one looking like a half man half bull, with armor on.

"Prodigious," Izzy said, "that's Colossalrosemon, she is the Mega form of Ivymon, and her attack is called _Pedal Pulverizer_." He then brought up the file for the other digimon, "And that is Titanminitarmon. He is the Mega form of Torusmon. His attack is called _Titan's Blast_!" 

Sora looked up at the 6 digimon, "How did they all digivolve to their Mega levels?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Tai said, "and I am not complaining either." He then felt a tug on his shirt, and turned to see Agumon. 

"Tai, Gabumon and I have to help them." He said.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Matt asked Gabumon.

"We are." Gabumon said. "The two of us believe that we have enough energy left to try it."

"Ok." Tai said, reluctantly pulling out his Digi-Vice. Matt followed suit, and both Agumon and Gabumon began to glow.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………..Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to………..Metalgarurumon!"

The 2 Mega digimon took to the air, and flew up to Magmadragimon. "We thought that you could use some extra power Magmadragimon." Wargreymon said.

"Glad to have you both on board." Magmadragimon said.

"You will not win against us." Metaldevimon said, "_Dark Cannon_!" he shouted, and sent off two blasts at the 3 digimon that were in the air.

Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon, and Magmadragimon all dodged the attack easily. "That was not bad Metaldevimon," Wargreymon said, "but now try this on for size, _Mega Claw_!" Suddenly, Wargreymon began to spin at an incredible speed, creating a whirlwind, and flew straight at Metaldevimon.

"You have to be kidding." Metaldevimon said, as Wargreymon came in, and just before the whirlwind hit him, Metaldevimon moved out of the way, giving Wargreymon a clear path to Venommyotismon. The giant digimon screamed in agony as Wargreymon cut into him.

"Oh no!" Mimi screamed out, "Not again." As Venommyotismon fell hard to the ground.

"Metalgarurumon, Magmadragimon, quick, attack before he gets back up." Wargreymon shouted. The other 2 digimon nodded.

"_Metal Wolf Claw_!" Metalgarurumon shouted.

"_Cosmic Fire_!" Magmadragimon followed.

"_Terra Force_!" Wargreymon finished.

All three attacks streaked towards Venommyotismon, and hit him hard. "NO!" he screamed, "Not again!" He continued shouting, as he was deleted out of existence. 

"You may have defeated him, but you will not be able to defeat me as easily." Rocketemon said. He then brought up his guitar, "And now for a little number that I just wrote called, 'The Death of the Digimon.'"

"I don't think so, _Titan's Blast_!" Titanminitarmon shouted, and released a powerful beam of energy that hit the guitar, busting it in two.

Rocketemon looked at his guitar, "You will pay for that Titanminitarmon." He then through the two pieces of the guitar to the ground, "_Rock and Roll_!" he shouted, as boulders suddenly shot out at Titanminitarmon. 

The attack hit Titanminitarmon, but he just shrugged it off, and then turned to Colossalrosemon. "Would you like to handle this one?" He asked

"It would be a pleasure." Colossalrosemon said, "_Pedal Pulverizer_!" and several pedals shot out, and began to circle Rocketemon.

"This is your attack, it is more pathetic than any other attack that I have ever seen." Rocketemon said.

"Then I guess that I will have to change your opinion on that." Colossalrosemon said, as she brought he hands together. At the same time, the pedals, all began to squeeze onto Rocketemon. The digimon was shocked when he realized what was happening, and tried to get free.

Warriormon and Lizardmon both ran up to Colossalrosemon. "Finish this joker off guys." The plant digimon said.

"You heard the lady." Warriormon said, "_Blazing Spears_!" 

"_Rocket Cannon_!" Lizardmon followed.

Both attacks hit Rocketemon, as the pedals finished squeezing in on him. "Hey, I am to important to be deleted." He shouted, as both attacks hit him, knocking him back.

"Now to finish it" Bengaltigramon said, "_White Stripes_!" She shouted, as the white-hot attack hit Rocketemon, and he disappeared in the flames.

"You may have defeated them with ease, but I will not go so easily." Metaldevimon said.

"We will see about that." Wargreymon said. "Everyone attack at the same time, _Terra Force_!"

"_Metal Wolf Claw_!"

"_Cosmic Fire_!"

"_White Stripes_!"

"_Rocket Cannon_!"

"_Blazing Spears_!"

"_Pedal Pulverizer_!"

"_Titan's Blast_!"

The eight attacks went in fast and hard and hit home, but Metaldevimon just shrugged them off. "Your pathetic attempts to destroy me will not succeed. I am the most powerful digimon in this world."

Tai looked at the others, "There has to be something that we can do." He said.

"But what." Sora said

"Yeah, it's not like we can fight him with our digimon." Joe said. "Maybe we should try to retreat."

"Never!" Kari shouted, Salamon still in her arms, "We can't just run away from this guy."

'She is right.' Came a voice from nowhere, and yet everywhere.

"Am I going crazy, or did I just hear a voice in my head." Mimi said.

'You are not crazy.' The voice said, 'I am Creekmon. And you must all listen to me carefully, the only way to defeat this evil, is to combine the power of your Crests.'

"What does that mean?" Joe asked.

"I think that I know," Izzy said, "do you all recall when we battled Venommyotismon the first time."

"Yeah, how could we." TK said.

"Well, in order to win the battle, our Crests emitted some sort of beam that immobilized Venommyotismon, giving Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon the chance that they needed to finish him off."

"Then we need to do the same the same thing here." Tai said, "Lets go."

******

"What now Wargreymon?" Magmadragimon asked.

"I wish that I knew Magmadragimon." Wargreymon said. He then noticed that the digi-destined were moving out. "I wonder what they are doing?" He said, as he watched them surround Metaldevimon.

******

"Ok everyone," Tai shouted, removing his crest from under his shirt, and holding it up, "just like Creekmon told us." He then pointed his crest at Metaldevimon, "Now you will see what we can do Metaldevimon!" Tai shouted, "The Crest of_ Courage_!"

"The Crest of _Reliability_!" Joe shouted out.

"The Crest of _Sincerity_!" Mimi followed.

"The Crest of _Knowledge_!" Izzy shouted.

"The Crest of _Friendship_!" Matt followed.

"The Crest of _Hope_!" TK came in with.

"The Crest of _Love_!" Sora came in with.

"The Crest of _Light_!" Kari finished.

Suddenly, all eight Crests each emitted a beam that struck Metaldevimon. The giant digimon howled in pain as the power of the Crests did their work on him. "Now Wargreymon, try again." Tai shouted.

"You heard him everyone, _Terra Force_!"

"_Metal Wolf Claw_!"

"_Cosmic Fire_!"

"_White Stripes_!"

"_Rocket Cannon_!"

"_Blazing Spears_!"

"_Pedal Pulverizer_!"

"_Titan's Blast_!"

This time when the eight attacks hit Metaldevimon, they did what they were intended to do, and he began to disappear. "You may have defeated me, but you have not saved this world. Even now, more evil digimon are massing to destroy you accursed digi-destined. So do not celebrate just yet, because you have only won a battle, and not the war." Metaldevimon then disappeared completely, emitting an evil laugh.

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon both landed in front of Tai and Matt, and reverted back to Koromon and Tsunomon, and all of the digi-destined breathed a sigh of relief that the battle was finally over.

******

Later that day, after the 6 had told the story about how they Creekmon had used the Digi-Stone to digivolve them to their Mega forms, and everyone had eaten, the 6 departed again to begin new lives for themselves as some of the few that could be called Mega digimon.

After they had left, Saberleomon walked up to the digi-destined, "I have heard that Ogermon had gone back to File Island, with Vademon. I must go back in order to fight them both."

"We will miss you Saberleomon." Tai said.

"And I will miss all of you." Saberleomon said. He then turned to the digimon, "Take good care of them you 8."

"You can count on that Saberleomon." Koromon said. And with that, Saberleomon headed off to get a ride back to File Island.

Gennai came out of his house, and looked at the digi-destined, "Well, you should be headed off as well, you still have to save this world and your own."

Tai nodded, "Then lets get going everyone." He said, as he lead the group off to their next big adventure.

After they had walked for a while, Matt ran up to Tai, "Hey Tai, I have been wondering something."

"What is that Matt?" Tai asked.

"You never mentioned if I was now the full time second in command yet."

"Well Matt, I think that you have already answered that question." Matt looked at Tai confused, "When you led the group to find Ivymon." Tai paused for a moment, "After that, I would think that you would make an excellent second in command" Tai then extended his hand to Matt, and he took it.

******

The two boys shook hands, and then the group began to walk again. Piedmon watched this through his telescope, and laughed. "Soon the digi-destined will know what a real battle is like. Isn't that right my friends." Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machindramon all agreed with him. "Then let us begin the battle." Piedmon said, as all 4 digimon began to laugh evilly.

******

(Narrator) "With a new found sense of hope and responsibility, the digi-destined head off to face their next great challenge, The Dark Masters. In this battle, they will be pushed to their limits, not only physically, but also mentally. But will they succeed in defeating this new threat. Find out on Digimon, Digital Monsters."

****

The End/The Beginning


End file.
